Life is hard
by bloodcoveredfangirl
Summary: AU. B/A's past and P.O.V of my other story "life sucks" you don't have to read it first to understand. A feels lonely after his parents die and he is left unloved. B has never been loved before and ends up as a mafia boss. The two meet and fall for one another. B protects A from all the people who wish him harm. This summary really sucks...
1. Just live

**A's P.O.V**

I was always weak. Small and helpless little Aden that's me. My school days were hard for me, being small and weak meant I didn't have any friends at all. I tended to study alone all day and when I wasn't doing that or anything needed to survive, I was getting beat up by my classmates. Nobody my age wanted me around, they hated me, hit me, and called me names like 'teacher's pet', 'cry baby ', 'stupid weakling', 'nerd' and more. Every day before school, during breaks, frees, lunch and after school other kids attacked me even the younger ones. I was put in hospital many times with broken bones and despite the punishments they received it never stopped. Things only got worse when I came out as gay. They used horrible, homophobic insults and they used my sexuality as an excuse to attack me. I knew that none of them were homophobic they didn't care if I liked men, what they didn't like was me and they simply used everything I did as an excuse to make my life hell. I couldn't help being so small, I couldn't help not being good at sports, I couldn't help being gay but I was and they all hated me for it.

I became depressed, I attempted suicide several times. My parents always managed to stop me from doing it. They got me help, medication and removed anything I could use to end my life. They won't let me be alone in any room in which I could kill myself. They tried their best to protect me and make my life better. But I just wanted to die so I stopped eating, I refused to eat anything my parents put in front of me, if they wouldn't let me die by any other means I'd kill myself with starvation. I stared to force myself to throw up as well. All I ended up accomplishing was getting more therapy, medication and beatings at school. My classmates didn't care, they laughed; to them it was funny that I was depressed and bulimic. My parents and teachers were furious at them and they did their best to make it stop but nothing they did would work. Ever.

My parents wanted to take me out of school and home school me to take me away from the abuse but they couldn't. We were poor and could barely afford the basic needs not to mention all the help I needed. Both my parents had to work long hours they couldn't afford to home school me. I felt bad because of it; I made them worried and added stress. That didn't help with anything. At least I knew that I wasn't alone, at least I had my parents who loved and cared about me. They didn't mind that I was weak, gay and had issues. They made me happier…

That was until the accident.

I was 16 and it was coming up to final exams and despite being at the top of my class I had wanted to study longer. I was at the library, it was late and the library was closed but the librarian knew me well and trusted me to stay all night and lock up after I was finished, she knew I wasn't going to steal or make a mess or something. So I was sitting alone at nine o'clock at night surrounded by my notes and library books, studying for my exams. I felt the stress, I had to pass or I really would be totally worthless. I sighed as I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I put my glasses back on, I put the books back and I put my notes in my bag. Slowly I walked out and locked up. I saw my parents pull over in the small, old car and I got in saying nothing.

"You ok Aden?" my father asked me, I nodded.

"Did the studying go well?" my mother asked me, I nodded.

My parents signed at my lack of a verbal response and drove off. It was dark as we drove along the busy roads in a comfortable silence. I was tired, really tired. My father broke the silence "you'll do well, Aden. You're smart and we will always be very proud of you."

"…thanks…" I muttered.

"Don't worry, honey. Life will get better, you'll show all of them when you get a good job and make a lot of money and they're stuck in some dead end job. Just live," my mother said smiling at me. That's when it happened, all so fast; it only took a matter of seconds.

A drunk driver, driving on the wrong side of the road at an insane speed smashed into us. The only thing that I remember was the screams, the sound of metal smashing, the pain in my head and body and the sight and smell of blood. A lot of blood. That's when I fell unconscious.

I woke up one week later, in a hospital bed. I had a head injury but no serious damage to the brain, broken bones in my right leg and left arm. None of these injuries concerned me though it was what I got told after the doctors checked me, when I asked about my parents. They were both dead. I felt my whole world crash down on me, now I was completely alone…

I wished I had died in their place, life wasn't worth living, it never was. But my parents wanted me to live; their last words had been for me to live and so I would to honour them, I'd do what I could do to live.

The drunk driver had lived he had minor injuries. I hated that he had lived, he had killed my parents. He was a middle aged man with black hair and a long scar on his face probably done with a knife. Apparently he had broken out of prison. He looked like he didn't care about anything or anyone. He was taken to court and was put in prison for causing death and injury by dangerous driving, drunk driving and breaking out of prison. Apparently had had been locked away for drug use, child abuse and attempted murder in the past. I never learnt his first name everyone called him 'Mr Birthday' it was a weird name surly it wasn't his real name…

**B's P.O.V**

My early life was spent locked away in the house. I wasn't allowed outside and I was forced to do all the house work; cooking, cleaning etc. I lived like a slave to my father.

I was born with shinigami eyes, red eyes, my parents didn't believe me when I told them I saw people's names and lifespans they thought it was just a child pretending, playing a game. They were puzzled by my eyes though they couldn't explain why they were red. They blamed it on drugs.

Both of my parents were drug addicts and they didn't care about anything, they had no love for anything. Not each other and defiantly not me. Drugs can be the only reason they named me Beyond. They always fought each other and not just with words, with knifes. I liked to watch and hope they would seriously hurt themselves. It may be harsh and horrid but they attacked me as well I didn't care about them. They were just horrid people who loved to make me suffer so when they fought I watched, I knew when they would die so I knew that they wouldn't kill each other but I fantasized about it. Just like I fantasized about Akazukin Chacha.

It wasn't long before my mother left going away with some guy and left me with my father. He hated me, daily life turned into a routine of beating, work for most of the day and getting hit at random times, beating, watch/read Akazukin Chacha, beating, eat from the garbage, beating, sleep, wake up and repeat. I was hated for red eyes, liking something as "stupid" as Akazukin Chacha and for simply being born. I suffered but through all the suffering I fantasized and the fantasies turned into plots, plots for vengeance.

When my father was out or drunk or high I looked up fighting tutorials and ways to kill, it became an obsession, it added to my love of blood; make me want to taste it. I was aware I was going insane being locked away from the outside world, being beaten and used as a slave did it to me, being unloved did it to me. It came to a point where I didn't _want_ blood I _needed_ it. I needed to make him bleed but it wasn't his time to die.

I couldn't control it though and one day when I was 12 I attacked him, my aim was not to kill but to wound and wound I did, on his face. I got hold of a very sharp knife and sliced his face. The blood tasted good. He fought back, tried to kill me by strangling me, I managed to kick my way free and then I ran away into the world I was kept from, I found a police station after wandering around for a couple of hours and I told the police everything, he was arrested for the drugs, the abuse towards me and trying to kill me on many different occasions.

I was sent to foster homes but none of them cared about me either, they were all afraid of me and my love of blood and jam. I would constantly mutter to myself about killing and blood, I kept knifes close by at all times and shouted and threatened anyone how came near me. I was passed around so many foster homes and every time it ended the same the people got rid of me due to fear.

I ended up living in the streets knowing I'd never be loved but it didn't matter to me. Nobody had ever loved me so I didn't know what it felt like and I didn't want anyone to love me it would just be a distraction. I became a murderer I killed for the simple enjoyment and then I found out that some mafia guys would pay me for it so that's what I did I became a mafia assassin at the age of 12. It was fun to see the blood pour from people; to taste it and then get paid a large amount for it. The only down side was that it did nothing to help my growing insanity. The more I killed the more I wanted to kill, with each kill I grew more and more insane.

It didn't take me long to get to the top and become a boss of one of the biggest gangs. By the time I was 15 I was a feared mafia boss who was completely out of his mind. Life became nothing but murder and plots and I didn't care. I also became sexually active at 15 I didn't care who I fucked male or female I just did. There was never any feeling only the need to relieve myself. I always topped and I was always hard and violent, I didn't care about the other's pleasure they willingly let me fuck them, they should have known that I wasn't going to be gentle and that they would hurt and bleed. They should have realised I was into bondage and that I would use all sorts of toys and knifes and whips. They would serve my sadistic pleasures and no one could stop me.

I was 18 when a blond about my age came along; he had a large burn scar on the left side of his face and wore tight leather. I'd heard of him before he was some kid who like me had run away from home, no one knew why. He had risen to the top very fast using his big brain and was the leader of another gang it had only taken him two years; he had been the boss for a year now.

"Well if it isn't the famous Mello!" I laughed madly mainly to try to intimidate him but he remained unfazed "what brings you here? I hope you're not going to try and kill me because that won't end well for you!"

"Kill you? No. Quite the opposite actually. I came to offer an alliance." He spoke so calmly as he bit into a bar of chocolate, the snap it make echoed in the silence of my base.

"An alliance? I may have many things to offer you with such a deal but what can you offer me?" I looked at him took note of the numbers above his head, quite a long life span… Mihael Keehl… looks like he'll have to live, oh well.

"You may be strong B and you may have more men but I have better weapons and contacts. I would hate to make an enemy of you and we both want to bring down the same people it would be foolish not to become allies."

I grinned and scooped up a large amount of jam on my fingers and proceed to like them clean "very well then. I don't see why not, try to stab me in the back though and your life will end horribly."

Allies with Mello, huh. Not bad and when I'm done I may not be able to kill him but that doesn't mean I can't use him for other things ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…

That night I felt the need to have a good fuck. I went around the clubs and found one I'd never been to; it was a gay strip club. I noticed some men I knew were in a mafia gang so I decided to go in. I didn't expect what I saw and I didn't expect what I felt.

**A/N I really tried to make B seem really insane but I don't know how I did.**


	2. The lucky meeting

**A's P.O.V**

My life was turned upside down. My parents were gone. I had nothing. Still I lived; I lived because they wanted me to. But I didn't live well I managed to be allowed to live alone in a rundown old apartment it was small but I had no need for it to be big with just me living there. I needed a job I searched and searched, I went to countless interviews at shops and take-aways but they all said the same thing "You very intelligent and kind but you don't have the confidence…" I was too shy and nervous I couldn't help it. It felt like I was doomed.

I became disparate; I needed money, that's when I found a flyer advertising a gay strip club in need of male dancers. I really didn't want to apply but I had no other choice; I needed food, I needed to pay the rent I'd end up homeless and starve to death if I didn't find a job soon. Maybe I could work there and build up some confidence and quit to get a better job later. So I applied and of all the jobs that turned me away because I was shy this one hired me because of it they said I'd make them a lot of money because I was small, weak and nerdy. They said that the men liked to watch someone they could dominate easily. They also didn't care that I was under aged they hired me knowing I was too young to legally work there. They were sick, disgusting perverts and **I worked for them**.

I was glad that the men were not allowed to actually fuck me if I didn't want to meaning I didn't have to worry about whoring myself out completely. There were some of the other dancers who did though and they called me a chicken for not letting all these gross men fuck me and my boss ever tried to make me do it but I always said no. I wanted to stay a virgin; I wanted someone who loved me to take my virginity. Sometimes I thought that I should just do it because I would never fall in love but I always told myself there was still a chance. I lived in a fantasy hoping that one day someone would come and take me away from this hell and love me.

I hated working there dancing with no clothes on, dancing on a pole, being grabbed by men and touched in… places, all that and still I wasn't paid much, the club owner took all the profits from the dancers took most of it for himself, then the bartenders, bouncers, DJs and technicians were paid second best, then us dancers the only people who were paid less were the cleaners and they got practically nothing and had more than one job. I was barely paying the bills and hardly got enough food. There were many days where I went hungry. I was slowly wasting away. I spend two long, horrible years being felt up by all sorts of horrible men before I got lucky. By then I had lost all pride and dignity, I wondered what my parents would think surly they wouldn't be proud of me not now; I was just a horrible whore.

I was 18 when it happened. I went to 'work' and stared to dance naked on a pole like always. The men cheered, tried to grab me and I felt like crying but I didn't, I put on a fake smile and pretended to enjoy it. It was all flashing lights, loud music, and perverted shouts and acts. I saw some of the dancers giving blow jobs and getting fucked in front of everyone and men filming it. I saw drunk men struggle to stand. I saw men who didn't even try to hide their guns and/or knifes. I saw the younger men who looked unsure of what to do this most likely their first time in a strip club. I saw the other employees doing their jobs not caring about the dancers. I even saw the occasional female here for the same reason as the men; to see other men strip or here for a joke or here with male friends. I was always told to make eye contact with the 'customers' so that's what I did, I looked random men in the eye and saw only lust and the desire to fuck me until I bleed and more.

But there was one who was different. He was sitting at the back, at the bar. I looked at him; he was unusual he had messy black hair, baggy black jeans and t-shirt that hid his body making it hard to tell how strong he was and thick black eye-liner but that's not what got to me, it was his eyes they were blood red and they looked so full of sadness and loneliness it looked like these feeling were turning him insane, he needed to be protected but not physical protection but mental, he looked like he needed to be loved. I wanted to go to him so badly but I couldn't I had to stay on the stage and get molested by perverts but as I danced I kept eye contact with him. _He's so… beautiful…_ I thought.

After I was done with my shift and got my small pay check, I dressed as fast as I could, I wanted to talk to the red eyed man. When I got out of the changing room and looked at the bar he was gone, not just gone from the bar but gone from the club. I felt annoyed that I missed him but nothing could be done about it, it's not like he would have wanted to talk to me unless it was to bring me home with him to be fucked and thrown away. I left to go home feeling deeply disappointed. I couldn't drive so I had to walk. The route took me through several allies, I always ran through them due to fear. This time I got unlucky, a group of five men who I'd seen at the club were standing there. They had been some of the worst at the club; they grabbed at me a lot and said some horrid things about what they'd do to me sexually.

The man in the middle stepped forward, I guessed he was the leader "hey, baby what you doin' walkin' alone at this time huh?" he began to walk towards me and I stepped back then turned to run but he grabbed me and thrust me against the wall with my back facing them. I felt his hand touch me in wrong places, I struggled, it was hopeless "lucky catch tonight eh boys?" the leader taunted and the others laughed. My hands were tied behind my back and I felt my pants and underwear being removed. The sound of a zipper was clearly heard and I knew what was going to happen to me.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" I yelled.

"Like it matters, you're just a whore! I doubt you're still a virgin… now hold still while I fuck your little whole."

Tears spilled down my face nothing could stop them; I was too weak, the others had there cocks out rubbing them. I was going to be gang raped in an ally; I'd lose my virginity by rape. I screamed "NO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! HELP! HELP! HELP!" I kept shouting that word and was gaged with a belt.

"No one will save you, slut" the leader hissed. He positioned himself ready to thrush in which no preparation, no lube, no condom.

I prepared myself, got ready for the pain that was sure to come as my virginity was violently taken without my consent when I heard a voice "I think it would be good for you if you let him go." I opened my eyes that I hadn't realised I shut to see the red eyed man.

**B's P.O.V**

I entered the club and took a seat at the bar ordering a vodka and knocked it back. I turned to look at the selection I could probably get any of these men in my bed the problem was finding the right one. I looked at them all; dancers and customers. That's when I saw the most beautiful sight; a dancer with blond hair and glasses it was… different. He looked like an angel; pale, shy, pure. It was all probably an act but still I couldn't look away his eyes dared around looking random guys in the eye then he looked at me. I saw everything in those brown eyes the smile was fake, he was sad, lonely, desperate and in need of help. I looked above his head and looked at his name Aden Andrews.

I felt weird. I wanted to protect him from those who wished him harm, I wanted to hug him and tell him that it would all be ok, such a feeling was new. It confused me. I wanted to know more, I wanted to go to the front and pull him away, I didn't I was too stunned. This guy he doesn't want to be here…

I watched him dance until he left. Not knowing what to do. I left the club, forgetting about needing to fuck someone. All I thought about was the angelic dancer.

I walked around randomly wishing I hadn't left and had gone to speak with him, he was so beautiful… so innocent… so helpless… so…

A shout of "NO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! HELP! HELP! HELP!" interrupted my thoughts, I ran to were the sound was coming from only to see the angel bent over, half naked and tried up with five guys around him. These men were going to rape him all I knew was that I had to stop them.

"I think it would be good for you if you let him go." I said the angel looked at me I saw the fear in those lovely brown eyes and my anger grew. These men were going to get it. I wanted watch the blood pour and taste it, I wanted eat their hearts while they still lived and watched me, maybe a few other organs as well.

"Ha! Just you stay outta it, kid! Or else you'll be next!" the man with his erection ready to enter the angel said.

"Oh I don't think so" I smiled. These men would all die now I could see it so as soon as the first guy's life span hit zero I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the throat. The others got ready to fight but they all fell to my blade and left a marvellous pool of blood on the ground after I stabbed and sliced them. I laughed and laughed.

Then I remembered why I killed the men. I looked to the angel who was now sitting on the ground and crying. I took the belt away from his mouth "Hey…" I said softly "are you ok?" he looked up at me tears falling down his face, I felt weird again the sight made me sad, it felt like someone stabbed me in the heart, heartbroken, wait what? I shook my head to rid of my thoughts "did they manage to…" I couldn't finish that sentence.

"No, thank you sir. Thank you so much!" the angel choked on his tears.

"Hey it's ok, there's no need to cry." I smiled kindly at him. I cut the ropes and handed him his clothes.

"Thank you…" he said and put on his clothes

That's when I said something that surprised me "you want me to take you home?"

His eyes widened in fear but he agreed. I walked him home in silence and when we got to his place (some rundown apartment) he invited me in to which I agreed. He still seemed afraid, understandably and I wanted to help him but I didn't know why.

I decided to try to talk to him "um… so what's your name?" I asked awkwardly, I already knew but it was just a way to start a conversation and if I said his name before he told me it would be really awkward.

"…Aden" he said quietly.

"I'm Beyond." I gave him my real name; he looked like he could be trusted. I hoped I was right.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows "…really?"

"Yeah… I know it's weird… Are you alright?"

He nodded. We just stared at each other for a while before he spoke "why did you save me?"

"Why would I not? You were screaming for help and those bastards were going to hurt you."

"You don't… want to do the same?"

"What? Of course not! Why would I?"

"Because everyone wants to hurt me…" he burst into tears. I felt so sorry for him, he needed someone to protect him, to hold him, to tell him it would all be ok, he needed someone to love him. I stepped forward and brought my arms around him; he flinched back at first then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me as well. We stood there for a while simply hugging. No one had ever hugged me before, it felt nice and I didn't want it to stop.

After a while we went to his bedroom and into his bed. We didn't talk. There was no sex, no removal of clothes (other than shoes), there was nothing sexual about it. We slept together, holding onto one another.

**A's P.O.V**

I woke up when the sun hit my face. I groaned in annoyance I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to go to work. Besides it was warm in my bed… warmer than normal…

I turned over and saw my savour from last night, lying next to me. At first I panicked, and then I remembered that we hadn't done anything. He had saved me from being brutally raped, took me home and then hugged me. That one simple act meant so much to me the only people to ever hug me were my parents. The hug comforted me more than anything and it seemed he needed it to. It made me feel so safe, it made me feel like everything was going to be ok.

I smiled. My first real smile since my parents' deaths. He was still asleep so I took the time to study him, he was beautiful and so unique it was hard to describe him, all I thought about was how beautiful he was.

His red eyes opened and he looked at me blankly for a few seconds and then he smiled. "Morning" he said.

"Morning" I replied. We got up and it started to feel really awkward, I slept with someone I didn't know and he was in my apartment. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just tell him to leave after all he saved my life but I didn't have any food or hot water not to mention I didn't know him and he did murder those men. I sighed "I'm sorry, I don't have any food or anything…"

He looked at me and smiled again "it's ok, if you don't have food I could take you to my place, all I really have is jam but it's better than nothing."

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know him. He could do anything, what if he was going to take me to his so he could do to me what those men almost did? What if he's going to do what he did to them? What if he did both?

But once I thought about it I had nothing to lose, if he killed me it wouldn't really be THAT bad. I might as well, besides I saw it in his eyes; the loneliness. We were both sad, lonely and needed help so I shrugged and agreed. I really wanted to get to know him better.

We walked to his place, it didn't take long, and when we got there I recognised it as an area known for gang fights and crime. I wasn't all that shocked; he did kill five men and then laughed in a pool of their blood. It didn't seem to bother me that much which was weird. I should be afraid of him, I should be scared by what I saw but I wasn't, I couldn't really explain why I wasn't scared; I just wasn't. He just seemed too… kind. We went inside his apartment; it was big and looked quite expensive for the area. It got me wondering what he did for a living.

I looked around, it wasn't really tidy; there was knifes, jam jars, jam stains, mangas, amine DVDs, sex toys and some questionable white powder all over the place. All Beyond said was "sorry about the mess" like it was normal to have these things just lying around.

My curiosity got the better of me and I asked "what is it that you do?"

He laughed "well… I run a mafia."

"Run? You… you mean you're the… boss?" I WAS scared now; a mafia boss brought me home!

"Yeah. Don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I don't get it. Why are you being kind to me? People like you always want me for…"

"I don't know really. I just… felt sorry for you I guess" he shrugged "it was the look in your eyes, so sad. I wanted to help you."

He wasn't lying I could tell somehow, he really did want to help me. For some reason I felt comfortable with him. We ate jam together, sitting in his kitchen like we were old friends.

"Why do you work there?" he asked.

"Don't have a choice. I can't get a job anywhere else. I just need the money," I replied taking another spoonful of jam, while Beyond licked some off his fingers.

"But what about your parents? Surly they can help you out?"

"They died in a car accident with a drunk driver about two years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. What about you? You're a bit young to be a mafia boss."

"Yeah… I'm only 18. My parents were druggies who didn't give a shit about me so I just do what I do to survive. Anyway how old are you?" he changed the subject rather quickly, he clearly didn't want to talk about his past and I wasn't about to push him into discussing something he was uncomfortable with. Besides I didn't want to talk about my past either.

"18 as well." There was long silence while we finished eating.

"I'll come with you tonight and protect you while you work." Beyond said suddenly.

"… Thank you, Beyond." I felt bad for making him have to waste his time but I didn't want to be apart from him and protection would be good, really good.

"Please, just call me B," he said.


	3. Saved again

**B's P.O.V**

I spent the whole day with Aden; we didn't really speak about our past that much. He did tell me he was severely bullied at school which led to 'issues' and he spoke about his work and how much he hated it and how he was forced to take off his clothes in front of perverts to put food on the table. I told him that I was locked away as a child by my druggie parents and that the first time I ever went outside was when I was 12, I also spoke about my work and Akazukin Chacha, it was the first time I felt so comfortable speaking to someone. I barely knew him yet I felt I could tell him anything.

That night we went to the strip club, I promised to stay close and protect him. He really didn't want to leave me but his boss practically dragged him to the changing rooms. While I waited for him to come out I went to the bar and ordered a few vodka shots making sure not to get too drunk so I could properly protect the angel.

When I saw him on the stage I made my way to the front. He danced on the pole doing all sorts of tricks. He was naked. I couldn't help but admire his body; he was beautiful and so sexy. I wanted him in my bed but not in the way of the others, I wanted to gain his trust and I wanted it to be a regular thing not just a one night stand. I wanted to make him my boyfriend.

I heard the shouts, some were worse than others. They all scared the angel the same though, I could see the fear in his eyes. I couldn't do anything about the people shouting, they weren't doing any real harm and if I hit everyone who shouted I would get thrown out and that wouldn't help Aden at all.

As the night went on the drunker the men got and the drunker they got the worse their behaviour became. One man who had been particularly bad grabbed Aden by the arm and pulled him off the stage. He screamed but everyone laughed, I got angry. I began to push through the crowd towards them. Looking above his head I saw his name Dwhite Gordon, I recognised him, he was in the mafia working with Mello he went by Rod Ross.

He was touching Aden and roughly grabbing at him. Aden couldn't do anything about it; if he did he would no doubt get fired, he just had to let Rod molest him. When I got in ear shot I listened what was being said. "Come on sexy, I bet you feel real good on a dick. Why don't you come with me?" Rod said smacking the small angel's ass.

"N-no," was the reply.

"It's your job isn't it?"

"I don't do… _that…"_

"Well you do now, don't worry I'll pay well," Rod stood, grabbed Aden's arm tightly and began to pull him away to one of the back rooms, Aden fought against his grip, tears threatening to spill. It made me so angry, how could someone do such a thing to something as beautiful and delicate as Aden.

I ran ahead of them and blocked his path "he said no, that means no!" I hissed I was glad he had never seen my face before or this could cause me trouble.

Rod just scowled at me and said "get out of my fucking way, kid."

"Not until you let him go!" I reached for my knife.

"Why do you care? It's just a whore!" he tightened his grip and Aden yelped in pain.

"HE IS NOT!" I'd never been this angry before, how dare this bastard do this! I thrust my knife to his throat, my aim to threaten and scare not kill; it wasn't his time. "Let him go and you get to live!"

That's when Aden's boss came along "what's going on?" he demanded, I put my knife away quickly so I would be thrown out.

"This kid's getting in my way!" Rod informed.

Aden's boss looked between us all, and then turned to me "I don't believe that what this gentleman is doing has anything to do with you."

Oh that did it, "excuse me?! This bastard is attempting to rape Aden! He doesn't want to fuck him! I was defending a person that is providing you with a lot of money!"

His boss turned to him and slapped him "you shit! You have no right to deny anything! You're my possession and you're virginity will make me a lot of money! I've had enough of this!" he slapped him again "you'll have sex with this man!"

Tears were now spilling from his eyes "no, please! I really don't want to!"

"I've had enough!" he repeated and slapped him again "virgins are worth a lot and you've refused enough!"

"Please, I can't!"

"You don't get a choice!"

I was furious "what the fuck? It's his virginity! How can he not get a choice!?"

"He'll make me a lot of cash, he'll do it. This man's a regular and he always pays a large amount for fucks and Aden's a virgin so that will make me even more!" his boss snapped. Rod tried to drag Aden away again, he was crying and begging. My anger got the best of me, I kicked Rod in the balls as hard as I could and punched Aden's boss in the face. As the two men recovered from the shock and pain I grabbed Aden and ran.

We got to the changing rooms and he dressed. I opened the door and saw the men coming our way. "The window!" Aden said as he ran over and locked the door. We headed to the window and jumped out. "He knows my address…" Aden said he was still scared and shacking.

"It's ok, you can stay with me," I promised, we ran to a car and I picked the lock "please tell me you know how to hotwire a car because I have no idea. Usually when I steal cars some of my men are with me."

He grinned leaning over "I've been shown before by a friend of my parents. I never found out how or why he knew," he pulled the wires out, did his thing and managed to get the car started. I drove away as fast as I could.

We got back to my apartment after ditching the stolen car a few blokes away. Aden collapsed on the floor the second we got in and burst into tears "B… I-I'm so… so scared…"

"It's ok, Aden. I swear you never have to work there or go there ever again. I'll protect you," I comforted him; I bent down slowly so I didn't scare him and hugged him. He cried on my shoulder as I held him, I never wanted to let go. Holding him seemed to make me feel better to.

It was so strange I'd never felt like this before, all I wanted was to keep him safe and away from harm. I wanted to make him happy and make him laugh. I wanted to spend all my time with him. Being with him made me happy and protecting him just felt right. Seeing him sad and hurt make me feel the same. Was this love? Was I of all people falling in love?

**A's P.O.V**

B saved me again. He has saved me from rape twice now and got me out of my horrid job. I couldn't believe he was a mafia boss; he was too kind. He just held me in his strong arms and comforted me. I had only known him for a day and I was already in love with him. I managed to stop crying and looked at him, he's beautiful. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, and then he moved forward, his lips were so close to mine. He was hesitating so I closed the gap and we kissed, he slid his tongue into my mouth and I let him dominate me. He tasted like strawberry jam, so sweat.

I ended up lying on the floor on my back with Beyond on top of me. We were making out! I'd never done anything like this before and I'd thought that I never would. He moved from my mouth and started to kiss my neck, I felt him bite down and suck making a small mark and I moaned I felt so good. The events from earlier were forgotten. I wondered how far we would go I wouldn't mind if we went all the way. If Beyond wanted to have sex with me I'd let him, I won't care if he was just using me, I'd fallen for him and besides he did save me twice and I had nothing to repay him with, except my virginity.

He stopped and looked at me "what's the matter?" I asked, worried "did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that…" he trailed off, after a moment of silence he spoke again "I think I'm falling in love with you."

My heart skipped a beat "I-I think I'm in love with you to." I managed to say.

"Really?" he asked with excitement, I nodded. "Nobody has ever loved me before… not even my parents and I've never loved anyone either but I'm 100% sure I love you!" we smiled and continued to make out for a while before B stopped again and this time he got off of me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

I stood up as well and went to him "Beyond?"

"Sorry, Aden I had to stop or I'd probably end up doing something I'd regret."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd get carried away and I may… force you to…"

"It's ok, Beyond if you want to have sex with me you can."

"No. Aden, I've had sex before, I'm violent and rough and I don't want to hurt you. If you told me to stop, I probably won't listen it would turn into rape!"

I felt really shocked, not by B not being a virgin that was obvious with all the sex toys lying around the same goes with the violence, but how scared he was about hurting me. "It's ok; you saved my virginity so it's yours to take. I don't care if you hurt me I can deal with pain," he just shook his head. "We don't have to do it now but anytime you want it, I'll say yes and I mean anytime," I promised.

**B's P.O.V**

Aden offered me his body. I couldn't take it no matter how much I wanted to. I loved him and I really didn't want to hurt him. All the previous times I've had sex my partners were all very willing but when we started and I became violent they begged me to stop and it always fell on deaf ears. I got too carried away to care, all I wanted was my pleasure and I'm a sadist. I didn't want this to happen with Aden. But maybe it wouldn't I never gave a shit about any of them, they were just fucks, but Aden… he's different, I love him and I may not be so violent. Still I couldn't take the chance, what if I did hurt him and then he hated me for it? Plus it was his virginity! I didn't want him to end up regretting his first time.

Life continued without sex. Aden lived with me; he stayed in the apartment where it was safe while I did what I did. He's really smart and he ended up doing some hacking for me, I was glad I was the one who found him, if it was Rod, poor Aden would probably end up as a mafia sex salve and a forced hacker. With me it was all willing, we still had never had sex and it had been a few months but he was my boyfriend now and I was happy.

I went to a drug deal one night, a big one. Before Aden (who now started to go by A) had begged me not to go and clung to me, he hated things like this, he was worried I'd get shot and die. I knew that won't happen, even though I can't see my own life span Aden had said that I was the only person who cared for him and that if I died, he'd kill himself and I knew he wouldn't die so I figured that if that was true (which it most likely was, considering A wasn't one to say something like that and not mean it and he'd never joke about it either) I'd be safe.

I was waiting in an old abandoned warehouse. Mello was the one delivering the drugs so I was pretty sure it wasn't a trap. I played with my knife while I waited.

"He's late," one of my men stated.

"Yes thank you for being obvious," I replied.

"Sorry boss."

"Yeah, yeah… hey do you have any jam? I want jam," I said, smiling as creepily as I could. The man knew that when I asked for jam I wanted it fast and he was fast. I sat on the ground and ate it with my fingers.

The door of the warehouse opened and Mello and some of his men walked in and who was with them? Rod Ross. Fucking shit!

"My apologies for being so late. We had some trouble with the cops and I had to stop them from seeing my face," Mello said.

I had to act cool and pretend I hadn't met Rod before "that's quite all right, providing you have the drugs," I got up and stepped forward.

Mello grinned "and I take it you have the money?" he took a bite out of his chocolate as he looked around at all my men. I signalled for the man who was in charge of the money to bring it forward, there wasn't enough time for anyone to count it but it looked like all the money was there.

The deal went through with no issues, turns out that accepting Mello's alliance was a good thing. These drugs would make me a lot of money as they were of a high quality. It was in a way ironic I was selling drugs when I had suffered so much because of them, but I was selfish, I cared about no one but me and A. If others suffered I didn't give a shit.

I was leaving to go home back to my beautiful, angelic boyfriend when Rod rammed me into a wall and held me by my shirt, I'd dismissed all my men I was alone and regretting it. "You bastard!" he hissed.

I acted calm and innocent "whatever do you mean?"

"You prevented me from having a really good fuck a few months back!"

"Oh you mean Aden. I was glad I did! No one gets to hurt my whore!" I felt bad for calling him a whore but it was to protect him, if the mafia found out we were in love it would put him in more danger as he could be used to get to me but if they just thought he was a whore then the value as a possible hostage or target would decrease and they would be less likely to try.

"You dick!"

"Now, now is this really worth getting your ass kicked over?"

"Listen, you-"

"Rod!" Mello called.

Rod growled "you're lucky this time kid, but next time your dead, you hear me? Dead!" with that he, he let go of me, pushed me, turned around and left. I sighed and left as well, going home to _my_ Aden.

I got in late so I quietly walked to the bathroom to clean up. After a quick shower I walked towards the bedroom. It was about 3am so A was probably asleep; he was a surprisingly deep sleeper so he won't have heard the shower running. I opened the door and stepped in, my plan was to put on a pair of clean boxers and go to sleep but A (who was surprisingly awake) had other plans…

**A/N yeah I just had to stop before the lemon but trust me there is going to be **_**A LOT**_** in the next chapter.**


	4. We're in love!

**A/N ok so this chapter is pretty much all lemon but it does have significance in the development of A and B's relationship as in bondage starts and B doesn't worry about hurting A during sex because he knows that A will like it.**

**A' P.O.V**

B left again on a drug deal. I was left alone but I didn't mind, I was used to being alone and it was nice to have some time to myself even though I begged B not to go in fear that he might not come back. I did my new work hacking things for B and then I went to bed early. There was a reason for this; I had a plan to surprise my boyfriend. B would be home in the early hours of the morning so I needed rest now.

I woke up around 2am, I was glad B wasn't back yet. I got to work removing all my clothes and lay on the bed naked, I began to finger myself using lube I bought in secret, I finger fucked myself while masturbating. It hurt a bit but I had been doing this for a few days to prepare myself for B. I had never seen him completely naked and he always wore baggy clothes but I knew he was big, very big, I had felt it when we made out and he got hard so I'd need to be properly prepared if he was to fit inside me. I kept doing it, stretching myself, I was avoiding my prostate so I wouldn't cum, I wanted to save that for Beyond.

I did that for half an hour before I heard B come in so I turned out the lights with three of my fingers still up my ass. I heard him go into the shower, so I took the time to mentally prepare to lose my virginity. I removed my fingers and put more lube in my hole. I lay on my back and opened my legs as far as possible. I waited.

B came into the room around 3am and turned on the lights, he gasped went he saw me and I gave him a sexy smile. B dropped the towel which was the only thing he had on and I saw him naked. He was bigger than I thought and was already half hard.

"Aden? What… what…" was all he could say.

"B, I know you're worried about hurting me but I really want it, please?" I asked, blushing.

He stood there, stunned for a while before he jumped on me and started to kiss me and I kissed him back, he pushed his tongue in my mouth and dominated the kiss quickly. "A, babe are you really sure about this?" he asked as he kissed my neck.

I nodded and said "yeah, I don't care if you hurt me I just want you to feel good."

"But I won't feel good after if I hurt you!"

"Please!" I really, really wanted it.

"Ok, but please if I do hurt you promise you'll tell me and if I don't stop yell for help or struggle or something, ok?"

"Ok!"

He kissed me again and pulled my hands above my head. He got off me and got a pair of handcuffs and used them to bind my hands to the headboard. He got back on top of me and grinned himself against me making me moan loudly. He kissed all over my body and got to my cock. He took me into his mouth and started to suck me fast. I moaned in pleasure as he sucked me off, it felt so good. I tried to thrust into his mouth but he held my hips down stopping me from moving. I didn't have any control, I couldn't move, B had all the power, he had dominated me completely and I loved it. He got faster and faster and I couldn't hold back as I came in his mouth. It all felt too good.

B sat up after swallowing it all "that was fast babe," he said.

I blushed "sorry!"

"It's ok nothing to be sorry about… damn you're so sexy…" he kissed me and I could taste my own cum. The kiss didn't last long before me moved and nibbled on my ear lobe making me moan a bit "you're going to suck me off a little now," he stated, it made my heart jump.

"What if I'm bad at it?" I had to ask, I really wanted to be good.

"You won't be," B smiled and positioned himself so I could suck him. I took him in my mouth and he stated to thrust as I sucked. I closed my eyes and he moaned praise to me. I moaned myself and it seemed to cause him more pleasure so I did it more. "Ah Aden, so good" he moaned fucking my mouth faster, his moans coming closer together and louder. It wasn't long before he pulled out, rubbed himself a bit and came in my face. "That was amazing babe! Did I hurt you?" he asked and I shook my head. He smiled and wiped the cum off my face and fed it to me, it tasted really good.

Once it was done he lay on me again and we kissed "B? Will you fuck me now?" I asked.

"Only if you're more than 100% sure that you want it."

"I am."

"Ok, babe but I don't have any condoms are you ok to do it without?"

"Yeah" I smiled at him. I didn't care about protection I just wanted him.

B nodded and spread my legs wide. He positioned himself and was ready to enter me "are you ready, my love?"

"Oh god, YES"

He smiled as he thrust in all the way, it hurt and I yelled out but when Beyond looked at me with a worried look I smiled to reassure him that I was ok. He stared to thrust hard and fast, it was really painful at first but I tried not to show it, I didn't want him to stop. It wasn't long before he hit my prostate and I called out in pleasure. He smiled and thrust harder and faster causing more pleasure. I felt his nails dig into my skin drawing blood which he licked away. He was very rough and hard but he wasn't really violent the only violent thing he did was scratching me a lot. I felt myself becoming close and I came all over myself a few thrusts later.

Beyond kept going unaware of my orgasm. He was still thrusting roughly into me moaning and kissing me, it made me hard again. He made me feel so good, I kept begging for him to keep going and he kept moaning praise. "I love you," B whispered as he bit down on my neck I already had a lot of marks on my body that B had made.

I felt close again I was going to cum for a third time and B seemed to be going even faster "oh, A, I'm gonna cum!" he groaned.

"…m-me t-to… AH OH GOD BEYOND!" I came again and I felt B cum inside me shouting my name loudly as he kept fucking me. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and rolled off me.

"Aden… that was amazing! Are you all right?" he asked looking worried.

"I'm more than alright B that was the best thing I've ever done" we smiled at each other and he unchained me. I threw my arms around him and we lay there hugging.

B held me close "I love you" he said and he kissed me.

"I love you to" I replied cuddling in closer and fell asleep like that.

**B's P.O.V**

I felt so happy when I woke up later that day with Aden lying next to me, naked. I was glad that we had sex; it made our love feel more real.

Aden was so beautiful when he slept, so innocent and pure. He looked peaceful. I felt like I didn't deserve him, after all he was so angelic and perfect and I was more of a demon; I'd killed, stolen, deceived, done and dealt drugs and more illegal things. I would drag him down with me. Wouldn't I?

But I'd already dragged him down; he worked for me, hacking into things. He had by doing this, stolen, deceived and helped in dealing weapons and drugs. Despite this he was still my angel; it was as if he could do no wrong. I hadn't tainted him by having sex with him.

He woke up, opening those lovely brown eyes, "hey," he said sleepily in his angelic voice.

"Hey," I muttered as I kissed him gently.

He hummed and hugged me close "last night was fun."

"Yeah, I should've done it earlier, sorry."

He just kissed me, grabbed his glasses and put them on "we should probably shower."

"Yeah," I agreed looking over A's body; it was covered in cum that could only be his "bloody hell, how many times did you cum?"

He shrugged "a couple times, I don't think you noticed," he answered sheepishly.

"I didn't. God I must've been really good."

He laughed "you were! You make me feel so good, Beyond!"

"You're so hot," I muttered kissing him again. He smiled at me and got up.

"Shower then?" he asked. I nodded and looked over his body. He's gorgeous with his pale skin and slender body that was covered in dried cum, he was so sexy and I felt myself get hard. I desired him and the sex form earlier would make him easy to enter. I couldn't help myself and I was hard, I got up, grabbed him a little too roughly and thrust him against the wall with his back towards me only to hear him yelp.

I realised what I was doing at the last second, right before I thrust into him "oh shit! Sorry babe, I don't know what came over me! Are you ok?"

"It's ok, B. You just took me by surprise that's all. You can have sex with me anytime you want and you can be as rough and as violent as you like."

That made me sad; did he think that all I wanted from him was sex? "babe, I don't want to hurt you! I've said that already!"

"I know. But B, I kind of liked it when you did me hard. In fact I don't mind if you want to tie me up or hit me or any bondage. I'll love it!"

I hesitated for a bit before leaving the room and went into the living room. I looked around and found a large dildo. I then went into the kitchen and took out a very sharp knife. I went back smiling and found that A was still in the same position like a video game on pause. I stood next to him and whispered "you want bondage, I can give you that." I chained his hands in front of him with the same pair of handcuffs from earlier.

"Thank you… Master…"

I laughed "Master? Oh I like that!" I began to feel him up, once he was fully hard, I took the dildo I had brought from the other room, it was the biggest one I had and I shoved it up him in one big push causing him to yell out. "You like that, you slut?"

"Y-yes… Master."

I grinned and turned him around so I could look into his eyes "what about this?" I reached round to pull it out most of the way and shove it back in, hard. He yelled again and nodded. "What's this? Can't talk already?" I teased. He was moaning and panting; the dildo was _very_ long and _very_ thick, maybe it was too much for him?

I pulled it out completely and just held it at his entrance "n-no, master! Please put it back in!" he begged. I kissed him roughly and thrust it back in. I continued to fuck him with it until he came and knelt down on the floor with his head down so I couldn't see his face. This made me worry; did I take it too far and hurt him?

I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, he was smiling. Reassured by his smile, I pulled him to my cock "suck," I demanded. He did as I asked and sucked me off, I thrust into his mouth roughly but I was careful not to make him gag. He was so good at it like he had done it millions of times before; he bobbed his head and moaned making me feel so good. I pulled out of him after a while and he tried to take it back into his mouth "wow you really are quite a cock slut," I hissed.

He looked up at me looking desperate "all I want is to please you, Master" he stated.

"Stay still," I said and I felt him up, touching everywhere but his cock. He moaned and begged me to touch him more. "Soon my love," I promised and took the knife and showed it to him "I want to mark you as mine. I promise it won't hurt for long. If you don't want it say so."

"Do whatever you want to me B."

I smiled and kissed him. I brought the knife to his pale chest and on the left side I carved a B where his heart would be. I heard him gasp with the pain but he didn't protest. The cuts would scar but he didn't mind. When I was done, I licked away some of the blood, then I moved away to examine him, he was still hard so I decided to reward him. I grabbed his dick and rubbed it fast causing him to cum.

"I love you," I said and knelt down in front of him. I handed him the knife and held his hands to the left side of my chest "you know what I want." He laughed a bit and carved an A where I carved a B on him with his hands still cuffed.

After that we stood, I pressed him against the wall and we made out. A wrapped his legs around me and I held him steady he put his arms over my head and held onto my neck "Beyond, please fuck me!" he pleaded. Not wanting to waste time I thrust into him quickly and he gasped, I fucked him fast and hard and more violently than ever, in fact I don't think I'd ever been this rough with anyone else. He loved it, he begged for more. I fucked him violently and kissed him gently. We kept telling each other how much we loved the other in between the kisses and the shouts of pleasure. I even started to rub him.

We stood there, against the wall having sex for a few hours, when we were done we had both cum too many times to count and done it in so many positions but I always topped. We had even gone into the shower and fucked there as well! It was the most fun I've ever had in my life. A was the most important thing to me and I knew I'd protect him no matter what came our way. If Rod Ross attacked or a rival and/or cops captured and/or attacked him I'd be there to save him. I had never been loved before and now I had A no one would take him away from me.


	5. Meet Mello

**A's P.O.V**

I felt so happy. I couldn't believe what B and I had just done. Even thought he was rough I knew he loved me and I really didn't care what he did to me as long as it made him happy, I'd take it and it would make me happy to. The B that he carved on my small, pale chest and the A I carved on B's strong chest where there to show that we belonged to each other. I thought that it was a really sweet thing to do. It was basically the same thing as people getting tattoos of their boy/girlfriend's name but it was scars and we did it ourselves.

We were sitting together on the sofa cuddled up to one another. B was eating his jam and reading a volume of Akazukin Chacha and I was hacking something very important for B, it was a rival's laptop which had some of their plans on it. We were sitting in a comfortable silence. I glanced over and looked at my boyfriend who was sitting shirtless, I found myself drooling over his well-built body. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the laptop which was hooked up to all sorts of hacking devises; I kept doing my thing and then suddenly the screen when black. The laptop was already charging but I had just plugged it in about two minuets ago.

"What!?" I blurted out.

B looked over at the screen "what happened?"

I felt really bad; would he be angry with me? "I don't know! It just turned off!" I was shacking, I didn't know how this happened and I was worried that it was my fault. I tried so hard to get it back on.

"Don't worry, babe, it's not your fault," he kissed me, stood up, went to the TV and tried to turn it on; it didn't work "crap it's a blackout! What shit luck. Looks like we'll have to go to the base, it's unlikely to be affected by this."

I felt really relived by this, but I was now worried over something else; I'd never been to any of my lover's bases before, I had never meet B's men, what if they did something to me? What would B tell them I was to him? I knew that B had told them he had sex with males and females but they were all just sex, he had told me that he had fucked some of his men to. Even though they knew B had males in his bed they didn't know that he was bi they all thought that the guys he had sex with was just something to fuck when he couldn't kind a good enough girl or that he fucked them to show his power as he always dominated and was so violent. What if they found out I was his boyfriend and it made him lose his reputation? What if they decided to betray him because of it? Mafia guys are quite often homophobic after all.

"Don't worry, babe," B said clearly seeing I was freaking out a bit "I won't tell them you're my boyfriend. It'll be safer for us both. You don't mind if I just call you a whore? If I say you're _my_ whore no one will touch you. If they know we're in love it will put you in danger but if they think we just fuck you'll be safer. They know not to touch my stuff!"

"Ok B, I am your whore anyway. That's not a lie," I said smirking. I felt better now that he told me this; he's not going to let them hurt me.

We set off after B put on a shirt and got in B's own car not a stolen one. It was about a half an hour drive as the base was in a secluded area, we got inside and a few of B's men looked at me, I could tell they were judging me. They were probably wondering why their boss was bringing a weakling like me into the base. I really didn't look like a mafia guy being this small.

There were a few shouts like "boss? What's with the little guy?" or "hey BB? Who's that sexy guy? Is he a new whore?" I tried to ignore them all, it made me feel uncomfortable; it was like being back working at the strip club. I guess its ok as long as they didn't touch me. I belonged to B!

I was puzzled at why a few men called him 'BB' what was with the second B? I didn't know his last name, I didn't need to. I assumed that BB was his initials. I decided to ask him about it when we were alone.

B answered their questions by saying "A's a good hacker! And he's _my_ whore so paws off!" all of his men backed off after that. I did the job I was there to do but I still felt uncomfortable with all these men staring at me like I was still stripping. They all had that look of lust that said that all they wanted from me was to fuck me and then get rid of me or just kill me for fun. B stayed beside me which make me feel better, he wouldn't let them touch me. I kept reminding myself of that.

"Ok B, I'm done," I told him.

He leant over to see the screen and smiled when he saw the rival gang's plans on the screen "good work, A!" he said. He opened his mouth to give an order to one of his men when another walked in.

"Boss!" he said.

"What?" B asked.

"Mello is here to see you."

B sighed and went to stand closer to the door "fine let him through." The man nodded and left, when he came back he was followed by a guy about my age with long blond hair, in tight leather with a burn scar on his face and the middle aged guy who had tried to have his way with me in the strip club.

"B, you bastard!" the blond snapped.

"Something wrong, Mello?" B asked calmly.

"Something wrong! I think you know what's wrong you cheat!" Mello shouted. He certainly seemed to be pissed off with something.

B was clearly confused "I don't know what you're on about."

Mello growled, pulled out his gun and pointed it at B. I was scared; what if he shot him? I stood up ready to do anything I could to stop my B from getting hurt but B shook his head slightly, telling me not to move, I obeyed.

"The drugs I brought you were the best and you, cheat, didn't give me the price we agreed on!" Mello stepped forward so his gun was touching B's head. I was so scared but I couldn't do anything because I was too weak. I felt useless.

"What?" B asked still so calm despite the fact he had a gun to his head.

"You heard me! The rest of the money, NOW!"

B sighed "I should've known," he grabbed Mello's arm and twisted it causing the gun to fall; B caught it and shot one of his men in the head making me jump. The dead man's brains had been blown on the wall and blood covered a large area. "He was in charge of the money. Clearly he betrayed us both by taking some of it. He also has failed too many times." B returned the gun to Mello and nodded to the group of his men, some quickly went to get rid of the body and some left, I assumed to get the money or something to clean up the blood and brain matter.

"Well-"Mello began only to be cut off by B.

"Next time, don't be so quick to assume it was all me or you might not live to see another day, Mihael Keehl." B threatened him, what surprised me was what B called him. Was that his real name and if so how the hell did B know it?

Mello seemed equally as surprised as me because he looked at B in shock "what the fuck did you just call me?"

"Mihael Keehl, your real name."

"How do you know that?"

B laughed "oh have my ways, Mr Keehl!" he seemed to have gone completely mad, laughing like that, I was feeling really scared now first B shot someone and now he was laughing! "I know everyone's real name, like the bastard who is with you is Dwhite Gordon. I would prove this further by saying A's full real name but I don't want you to know that."

My full name? B knows my full name? This was creeping me out a bit, maybe B is just insane but he did know their names.

The middle aged man punched B and knocked him back. I was still scared but I ran to him and kneelt beside him "B are you ok?" I asked, he nodded wiping away some blood from a cut on his lower lip and I looked up at his attacker. If I was stronger I would have beaten him up for punching my lover but I was small and weak and he was big and strong, I couldn't do anything.

"You defend that slut! I don't know why, he's just like the others, only good for a nice hard fuck!" he spat on B and grabbed my arm, pulling me up only to shove me on the ground a few feet away on my stomach "see? He is just a whore! How'd you like a real man to do you?" he got on top of me and I panicked.

I felt his hands go to undo my jeans I begged "no please! No!"

B was on his feet and over to us fast "don't you touch my stuff!" he shouted and tried to get the rapist off me.

He didn't stop, he kept trying to undress me and do horrible things to me, and I cried and begged him to stop as B tried to pull him off and only succeeded in making it harder for him. He was about to pull my jeans off when Mello jumped in "ROD! THAT'S ENOGH!" he yelled a bit too loudly. It seemed like seeing me about to get raped freaked him out a lot. It made me wonder if he had been raped or witnessed someone he cared about being raped.

Rod stood up and walked away "let's just get out of this shit hole!" he snapped on his way out.

B helped me up and looked me over "are you ok?" he asked, I nodded and wiped the tears away before zipping up my jeans again.

"I'm so sorry about that," Mello said, he seemed to really mean it "please accept my apology on his behalf."

"It's ok" I said, it seemed obvious to me that Mello had been a victim of rape himself; I could see it in his eyes, I saw the fear like he was remembering it. I was just glad I hadn't experienced it.

"Good, I'll come back for the money tomorrow and I'll come alone," Mello promised and left to follow Rod.

"You sure you don't want me to kick both their asses?" B asked.

"Yeah, just let them go," I muttered. I couldn't hold back so I threw my arms around B and hugged him closely, crying "can we go home?" I asked.

"Sure," B said smiling kindly at me. He left a note for his men and we left.

**B's P.O.V**

I was glad to get out of there. I never expected that A would almost get raped again. I was just happy Mello got Rod to stop and that A was alright.

We got into the apartment and A just clung to me. We sat on the sofa hugging for a while, A cried and I held him and did my best to comfort him. When he stopped he asked me the questions I knew were coming.

"Do you really know my full name?" he asked.

"Yeah, I knew it as soon as I saw you; it's the same for everyone. You're name's Aden Andrews," I planned on telling him the whole truth.

"How?"

I looked at him, he's so beautiful he's not going to tell anyone I trust him fully "it's my eyes, they're the eyes of a shinigami. I see everyone's names and when they will die, the only death date I can't see is my own."

He looked scared "y-you mean… you know when I'll die?"

"Yeah, don't worry it's not for a long time. It's actually really useful in the mafia; I know who I can kill and who not to even try to kill because it won't work."

"Wow… so how did you get those?" he asked seeming really interested, it was weird to have someone interested in them, my parents never cared and nobody else knew.

"I don't know. I was born with them. My parents never believed me when I told them. They thought the reason for the red colour was because they were always on drugs."

Aden just nodded and cuddled close again, resting his head on my chest "… I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm weak and can't do anything, I couldn't stop Mello from pointing the gun at you, I couldn't hit Rod back when he hit you, I can't defend myself and I have to inconvenience you to stay safe."

"Don't talk like that Aden! You're not inconveniencing me at all! I want to protect you! And you're not weak; you're strong in other ways!"

He sighed and I saw a tear fall from his eye "you sound like my parents… they always said things like that."

I held him tighter "I love you, Aden. I'll always protect you, I promise."

"Thanks, Beyond. I love you to. I feel happier than ever and it's all because of you. I'm not afraid of bullies, I don't want to kill myself or stop eating, and I don't have to take off my clothes to survive. It's all because of you!"

I smiled he wasn't the only one who's happier than ever, I was finally loved and loved someone, nothing could change that.

It was quiet for a long time and I thought he fell asleep but he spoke suddenly "considering we're dating and you know mine; what's your last name? It begins with a B as well right? Some of your men called you BB."

He had a point I honestly don't know why I hadn't told him yet I guess it was because my name is kind of weird and I thought he won't believe me "it's Birthday," I told him.

He seemed to freeze up "… what?" he said, his voice sounded scared. This confused me.

"Yeah it's weird, my full name's Beyond Birthday," I said. He got up quickly and spun around to look at me, he was shacking. "What's wrong?" I was getting scared now, Aden was acting oddly and I just told him my name.

"Y-you… you're…"

I stood up as well and tried to get close to him but he backed away from me, I was so confused "Aden? Please tell me what's wrong?"

"J-just kept away!" he almost shouted and he backed into a corner with a look of pure terror.

Whatever it was I didn't like it, Aden was afraid of me and it hurt, a lot. I didn't want to harm my lover or frighten him even more but I had to know what was wrong. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know that," I spoke softly to him.

Tears were falling from his eyes again. I felt so broken hearted seeing him like this. I went over to him slowly and touched his shoulder, he flinched but didn't shove me away "Beyond… don't hurt me," he sobbed.

"I won't babe, I love you. Please tell me, what's wrong?"

"My parents… t-they died in a car crash…"

"I know, you already told me that. You said it was a drunk driver that killed them."

"It… it was… your father! I was told the name 'Mr Birthday' and I…"

I couldn't believe it. My father had killed my boyfriend's parents. I felt so terrible. "Aden, I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to see me for a while… or ever again."

He shook his head "no, B, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked like that, I just... I don't know… I panicked. I still want to be with you, you're all I have. Besides you said that your father was abusive and that you hated him."

"Yeah, he was. I actually cut his face…" I said. I took Aden into my arms and hugged him close "listen, I'll always protect you! Always! Nobody will take you away from me. You're the only thing keeping me sane and you're the love of my life." I kissed him and he clung to me so tightly. He's so delicate and vulnerable, he really was an angel and I'd do anything for him, I'd kill everyone who had hurt him, wished to hurt him or would do in the future. He's mine and I'm his.


	6. Life sucks part 1 of 2

**A's P.O.V**

It had been several years since I found out B's full name and we were now 26. I had been to B's bases many times, his men didn't dare even look at me; they learnt their lesson when B beat up a man for just _trying_ to touch me. They knew that I was B's and was to only be touched by him. I'd seen a lot at the mafia bases; drugs, death, gambling, alcohol and sex it was a lot but I managed… somehow. I did absolutely everything B told me to no matter where we were or what it was, like work it would normally be what to hack into or getting him something usually jam, at home it would normally be sexual, everything B told me to do in bed I did, no matter how humiliating. I was B's belonging, his to do with as he pleased and that made me happy.

It was early in the night, there was nothing on TV and all work was done. I was lying on the sofa, on my back with B pounding into me. He wasn't using any toys like normal meanly because they were out of reach and he was too lazy to get up and get them before starting so the only thing he used to mark me was his nails and teeth. He bit into my neck as I came for the third time, spilling my seed all over myself. B came inside me a few violent thrusts later; he thrust through his orgasm and kept going afterwards slowing down slowly and pulled out letting his seed spill out.

We caught our breath and then attacked each other's mouths with desperate kisses. "Love you," B muttered after we stopped kissing, he then licked my lips.

"I love you to" I hugged him; I wished we could stay like this forever, in each other's arms just after some of the best sex ever.

"Hey, A? You want to go to a club or something?"

I shrugged "ok, why not." We had gone to night clubs before; I found it rather fun now I didn't have to remove my clothes when dancing and people didn't watch me, at least not in the way they did when I used to… work… in the strip club.

We didn't waste time. We roughly washed the sweat and semen off our bodies, there was no point in showering properly as we'd just end up in the same situation later and then dressed and left for one of B's favourite clubs. It was some back ally club full of criminals, cheap booze and loud music, the perfect place for people like us.

Everything was normal, we drank (B far more than me) and danced together, rubbing our bodies together trying to see how hard we could make the other. That's when someone bumped into me and I fell. He had bright red hair which had to be dyed, and he was wearing really odd looking orange goggles. "I'm sorry!" he said as he held out his hand to help me up, he seemed really kind.

"You better be!" B snapped at him being overprotective as always. He turned around to look at B. "Keep away from my boyfriend you dick!" B hissed and got a bit too close to his face only to have him step back. Now really wasn't the time to fight, this guy seemed nice enough, he didn't mean to walk into me.

"B! It's ok! It was an accident!" I said as I desperately tried to pull B away.

"Are you ok A?" he asked me and I nodded. The redhead practically ran away from us, B must have scared the shit out of him.

"I don't think you needed to threaten him," I said.

B shrugged "no one hurts you and gets away with it!"

I sighed; there was no point in arguing with him, he wouldn't listen to me not with this at least. We continued to dance and made out a little. That's when we spotted the redhead again and to our surprise he was being dragged onto the dance floor by none other than Mello.

Mello seemed to get really into it, rubbing against the redhead who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. I tried not to laugh it was quite funny seeing Mello doing this. They spoke a bit and I saw Mello grab the redhead's crotch and then they kissed! B and I looked at each other shocked. Looks like Mello's gay and has a boyfriend. They spoke a bit again before Mello once again dragged the redhead this time out of the club no doubt they'd probably be going to have sex somewhere.

"Damn if I had a camera I'd have some dirt on Mello, it would help if I knew who Mail Jeevas was as well because he sure isn't in the mafia and he seemed out of place here," B complained.

"What do you need dirt on Mello for? You're allies and you both still have plenty of use for each other."

"Future and insurance," he smirked.

"If you plan on blackmail wouldn't it be better to film them fucking?"

"Yeah… you're right as always, babe. Speaking of fucking, you're butt needs fucked again!" with that he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the toilets and into a cubical.

He took no time in removing my pants and underwear and taking out his cock. In pubic foreplay didn't happen, he turned me around and entered me, thrusting fast. I bit my lip to stop myself from calling out as my lover pounded me hard in the ass. I tasted some blood as I had bitten down too hard. I moaned in pleasure he made me feel so good, I felt like I was in haven even though we were in some dirty club toilet. I moaned as quietly as I could but when he stared to rub my cock it became harder to stay quiet.

"Come on, scream for me!" B demanded. I obeyed his demand like a good boy and screamed in pleasure, I begged for it harder. I let the whole club know we were fucking and that I was loving every second of it. I felt B dig his nails into me as he did me harder. I came, shooting cum onto the wall. B kept going and made me hard again.

The thrusts were as hard as always B hit my prostate every time. He moaned praise to me telling me how good I made him feel. He kissed the back of my neck so softly, as he kept fucking me and rubbing me so hard. I came again adding to the cum already on the wall.

Yet again the thrusting continued. B was so big and thick but it made me feel so good. I felt him bite down on the back of my neck and draw some blood he proceed to lick it up and moan loudly. He reached one hand up to play with one of my nipples while he continued to rub my cock. His touches only added to the pleasure I was feeling, I just loved being penetrated by him. The whole thing was total bliss, he was so good. I really didn't think I deserved someone like B and I didn't deserve to feel this good and have this much fun. After a sort while B's thrusts became faster "A… I'm so close," B moaned.

I could only nod and moan in response. We came together, B filled me with his seed and pulled out he was panting and sweaty. I turned around slowly and we kissed, I let B dominate my mouth with his tongue.

"Mine," he muttered after the kiss was over.

"Yes, I'm yours," I muttered back.

**B's P.O.V**

After we finished fucking in the club I drove us home where we fucked again. This time it was bondage I tired him up, used dildos, whips, nipple clams and a cock ring to stop him cumming. It was so beautiful to see A try to cum but fail, he wasn't good at holding back his orgasms and came more than once every time we had sex so when he couldn't cum it seemed so amazing of course I would always reward him after and let him have an amazing orgasm when I'm done. I loved to hear him beg for more and for me to be harder it was like music to my ears and when he screamed it was so sexy.

We got up early the next day and went to one of my smaller bases (I had a few to avoid detection from the police) apparently my men there had almost hacked into a cops laptop which they stole after they killed him. They believed that it may contain information on the cops that are currently trying to arrest Mello and me. If I got this information first I could sell it to Mello for a very good price but my idiotic men couldn't get passed the last few blocks and needed A to do it for them so A and I set out to hack it, I would never let A go alone in case something happened to him. A managed to hack into the files with only a little difficulty.

"I've done it, but it only has pictures and fake names in them. They must think that putting any other information on a computer is too risky," A said.

"That's ok, let me see," I went over to the laptop and looked at the first picture, it was a guy that looked like me but with grey empty looking eyes and in white, the name underneath it was L "L. Lawliet," I whispered his real name to A.

"This file was the hardest to hack and this was all that was in it."

He minimized it and brought up another file with a lot more pictures, I looked at the first one it was of a young guy with white hair, empty black eyes and wearing white the name was Near "Nate River," I whispered again. We looked at all of them and for each one I told A their real names then we got to the last picture. I was shocked at first, it was the redhead that Mello made out with, and he was a cop! I wondered it Mello knew. Was 'Matt' using Mello for information? Or was Mello using Matt for information? Maybe neither of them knew about the other, or maybe they didn't care, maybe Mello and/or Matt were going to betray the people they worked with, so many possibilities.

"Mail Jeevas?" A whispered.

"Yeah, this is interesting," I muttered. I began to think of a plan, first I'd have to find out what Mello knew then go from there.

That's when there was an explosion and cops ran in, there was only one way they could find us "You fucks said you made sure this laptop couldn't be tracked!" I yelled.

"Sorry, boss!" my men said in unison.

I sighed I'd have to deal with them later, right now I had to get A and me out of here. I grabbed him and ran. We got out of the room and into a corridor. We pulled up the hoods of our hoodies so our faces couldn't be seen. "A, babe, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, B I'm fine. Let's just get outta here!" he was shaking a bit. We made our way to the exit; I was in front of A as he was slower than me. I was almost at the exit when I heard A scream, I turned around to see about five cops with helmets on grab my lover and put handcuffs on him. I couldn't see their life spans as their faces were covered but I wasn't about to let A get arrested. I began to run back only to see more cops coming.

"The others escaped out the windows!" one called out to the others.

There was a problem now, there were too many for me to fight but I wasn't about to leave my A behind.

"No! What are you doing? RUN!" A called to me.

"I'm not leaving you!" I called back.

"You have to! You can't win! It's better if they only get one of us! They're cops, I'll be fine!"

I wasn't sure about 'fine' but I knew what he meant they were police they're not going to kill him at least not without a trail and that would take a long time, giving me plenty of time to save him. They wouldn't rape him or hurt him too badly either. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll save you!" I called to him and ran away, I'd figure something out. I'd save him.

I went home alone and got to work figuring out how to save my lover. A plan formed I could kidnap Mello, a cop's lover. Mail Jeevas, I could get him to set A free. I worked it out and then left bringing a knock out drug with me. I'd look for Mello, drug him and take him somewhere nobody would find him and then use his phone to make the deal; I knew it wouldn't be track able due to him being a mafia boss.

It didn't take me long to find Mello, he was walking through an ally; I got out of the stolen car and approached him. I jumped him, pressed him against a wall and took his gun and knife.

"Well, well, well, looks like your little whore has my little whore," I said darkly.

He looked puzzled for a bit, trying to work out what was going on, then he said "ah so it was A?" Well looks like he knows all about it.

"Yes and I want him back! And you're going to be a good little hostage, Mr Keehl!"

He gave me a dirty look and asked "hostage?"

"Yeah, just before A was captured he hacked into the police database, found pictures of the cops tasked with arresting us. Mr Jeevas – your whore – is a cop and I'm sure he can get A out in exchange for your life," I out right explained my plan to him, looking as insane as I possibly could in order to scare him.

"B, listen! There must be a better way to do this; after all we are allies!" he tried to reason with me, his pride and ego making him refuse I suppose.

"I don't give a shit! All I care about is A! I want him back unharmed and this is the fastest way to do that! And if A isn't freed, well… let's just say I'll have fun playing in your blood!" I said and I took out the syringe with the drug in it and injected it into Mello's neck. I watched with slight amusement as his whole world went black. I would free my A using Mello. I dragged him into the car and drove to another of my bases, an old apartment building that no one lived in. I had brought A there a few time when I wanted to fuck him _**REALLY**_ hard and didn't want anyone to hear us.

**A's P.O.V**

I was taken to the police HQ and straight to an interrogation room where I was re-handcuffed to a chair. After a while four people came into the room one of which was 'Matt' he looked worried when he saw me, he was probably scared I'd tell them about him and Mello but I wasn't going to. B had ever told me but I knew I shouldn't talk, I wasn't going to give them away information no matter what they did to me because that wouldn't make B happy and all I wanted was to please him so I wasn't going to talk.

The guy who went by 'Near' whose real name was Nate River turned on a laptop he had with him and a big gothic L appeared on the screen. An electronic voice came from the laptop's speakers "what's your name?" it asked.

I knew it was talking to me and I was going to answer but not the answer he wanted "A," I quietly said.

"Your real name?" it asked me.

"A," I said again. Did he really think I was going to just tell them my real name outright? Only B was allowed say my real name because I belonged to him!

I heard what sounded like an electronic sigh which I tried not to laugh at, it sounded funny. "Do you know anything about Mello? His real name? What he looks like?" the voice asked.

Ok so now it's time for the big lies. "No, I've never seen him; I only get orders from my boss. I know no more than you."

"Who is your boss? Where is he now?" I didn't answer I just glared at them, hoping it would intimidate them, at least a little. I really am not the best when it comes to scaring people mainly because of my size. "I have ways of making you talk. Your small, you'll crack fast, answer the questions! Who is your boss? Where is he now?" the voice was really serious but so was I.

"… I will not betray him! I may be small and weak but you'll never get anything from me!" they could do what they liked, sure I was scared but I would say nothing! I would never do anything that would endanger my love.

"What do you even do in the mafia anyway?" asked one of the other men.

I turned my attention to him "I hack and strategize, I'm the brain. And I'm useful to my boss! He'll rescue me! He always does! You'll never get a chance to hurt me." I hoped that sounded threatening and I didn't show my fear. I kept clam by telling myself B would come for me, he always did. Always… Always!


	7. Life sucks part 2 of 2

**B's P.O.V**

I entered the room I was keeping Mello locked in, it was the same room I went to, to have sex with A. I put Mello in there because there was already chains attached to the walls so I could restrain him with ease and there were all kinds of sex toys that would surly scare Mello a bit.

"Ah your awake!" I said and I walked towards him. Just to intimidate him a bit further I cut his arm and licked the blood from the knife, I do like the taste of blood… "Mmm… not as good as A's blood, still good though, almost as good as jam!" I took a smallish jar of jam out of my pocket and began to eat it with my fingers.

"You're gross!" Mello spat out, he was clearly trying not to show how scared he really was. A bit disappointing but that's what it's like in the mafia, show your fear and you're at a large disadvantage.

"That's not very fair to say… after all I've seen you eat that disgusting chocolate!" I said taunting him, he scowled at me. "Now, now, let's give your slut a call shall we?" I took out Mello's phone and found the number that said 'Matt' at the top and pressed call.

It rang a few times before I heard a "Hello?"

"Well hiiiiiiii, Mr Jeevas," I said looking at Mello, who looked really pissed off.

"Who is this? How do you have my boyfriend's phone?!"

"You don't remember me? I'd thought everyone would remember someone with red eyes."

"You're that crazy guy from the club! How the fuck do you know my last name?!"

"Yep that's me, B. I can't tell you how I know your name and you don't need to know, Mail Jeevas, or would you prefer Matt?" I wasn't going to tell him anything about my eyes but calling him by his real name may intimidate him and make him think I know more than I do.

"What did you do with my boyfriend?"

"Don't worry Mihael Keehl or Mello is fine… for now!" I laughed, again to intimidate him.

"What the fuck did you do with him?"

"He's here with me now, chained to the wall. I'll let you talk to him."

I held out the phone in Mello's direction, he looked at me and then called out "Matty!" I found that nickname quite funny.

"Mihael! Are you ok?" Matt asked

"I'm fine… I don't know where I am though."

I put the phone back to my ear "now you know he's safe but if you fail to do as I ask, I _**will**_ play in a big pool of his blood!"

"FUCK!" Matt yelled down the phone, looks like I pissed him off to, good. "Ok B, what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want A back, unharmed. So what do you say Mr Jeevas? My blonde for your blonde?" there was a very long pause he was clearly torn, "I see you're having trouble deciding what to do, tell you what because I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you 2 hours. Oh and before I forget; don't tell anyone about this if you do, bad things may happen!" I laughed again and hung up. He better let my A go, Mello doesn't die for a while so either Matt frees him in some other way or they give A back. They better give A back or I would be in trouble.

But right now it was time to scare Mello more. "I wonder what your whore will do. Let you die? Let my whore go?"

"You know what B?"

"What?"

"When I get out of here, not only will I kill you but your weakling lover boy to." He threatened me, I laughed, he wasn't going to be able to kill A, it wasn't his time.

"No, you won't. A and I will disappear and if you hurt my sexy little toy, I'll make your whore scream in pain as I rape and murder him nice and slowly in front of you!" I still had to reply with a threat of my own though.

"You will never hurt my Matty, just like you save your lover, mine will save me!"

"Well he better do that by letting my sex toy go!" I hissed as I took out my knife and pressed it to his neck.

"You're not very kind to your lover are you?" he asked me, still hiding the fear that he must be feeling.

"I am actually, he likes it rough. I'm very charming really."

"You? Charming? Ha! You're just insane!" well he does like to insult me, I suppose I did kidnap him and everything. I just looked at him angrily.

"You fuck" I cut his arms and watched with pleasure as the beautiful, red blood dripped down them "how would you like to have one of those dildos up your ass huh?" I said sadistically and pointed to a large one that I used on A a lot. "I'd fuck you far harder than your lover boy. I'd make you scream as I rape you!"

He looked really scared now so I decided to scare him more. I wasn't going to actually rape him after I met A I hadn't had sex with anyone else and that wasn't going to change now. I would just rub against him a bit, I was hard but it wasn't difficult for me to get aroused and he was bleeding which was a big turn on for me. I pressed against him. I decided that I'd have a little more fun and remove his pants and cut his legs a bit but just as I was about to undo his leather pants, the Akazukin Chacha opening theme started to play.

"What the fuck is that?" Mello managed to ask.

I smiled "my ringtone."

"Wow it sounds really… weird…"

"How dare you!" I punched him in the face; nobody insults the greatest manga and anime of all time and gets away with it, "it's the Akazukin Chacha opening theme!"

"…And I'm supposed to know what that is?" he asked, I ignored him, disgusted and left to answer my phone.

Once I was out of the room, I answered it. "What?" I asked it was one of my men.

"Boss, we were just wondering; what you are doing with Mello?"

"I want A back, Mello is fucking a cop. They'll trade."

"Why? I mean A's kind of useless, sure he's a good hacker and stuff but he's weak! We can get another-"

"A is irreplaceable! I want him back end of story! Now you fucks listen up when the cops and/or Matt gets here, you all hide, do not shoot unless they don't hand back A or they attack first, understand?"

"Yes, boss."

"Good! Tell the others and stay out of my way!"

I hung up and went to another room to watch Akazukin Chacha until Matt's two hours were up. I couldn't concentrate on the episode though, I was too worried about A, if anything happened to him it would all be my fault and I wouldn't know what to do.

After the two hours were up I went back to Mello and called Matt again. He answered quickly "Are you alone?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm alone."

"Good, because you wouldn't want your friends to know you're fucking Mello! Or is Mello fucking you? Haven't worked that out yet. Which one of you is seme?" I just had to ask that last question.

"What?" I heard another voice. Looks like he told his little cop friends. Not like it mattered to me.

"Oh so you're not alone are you Mr Jeevas? To those who are listening to this conversation; Matt's lover is indeed Mello and he knows who he is. This however doesn't make a difference to me; all I want is A back. So I will hand over Mihael Keehl once I have confirmed A's realise. I don't care who I hand him over to Matt or the police but now I'm sure it will be the police. If you don't let A go, Mello will die and I'm sure you cops want him alive to interrogate and find more information on his little mafia group."

There was a pause and a third person spoke "what evidence do you have that proves you really have Mello?"

"And who is this I'm talking to?" I asked.

"This is L."

"Very well Lawliet," hopefully the fact that I knew the leaders name will worry the police.

I held out the phone to Mello again and he spoke "Matt? What's happened?"

"You're Mello?" Lawliet asked.

"Matty?"

"I'm here Mello! B fucked it all up! They all know! Are you ok he didn't hurt you did he?" wow Matt actually just conformed what I said. I was sure that the cops would believe Matt over me, he should have just said I was lying. I suppose he just panicked.

"I'm ok, he cut me a bit and almost raped me but he didn't. God damn it Matt please save me!" Mello called out, well looks like I'm beginning to brake him.

I took the phone again "What do you say Lawliet? A for Mello? Seems more than fair, after all A only hacked a few things for me, you can forgive him for that. Mello on the other hand…"

Again there was a pause "very well then, we have been trying to catch Mello for too long. Trading a minor criminal for him is more than worth it."

"Good, I will tell you the location soon. You will hand over A first! Once he is with me and safe I'll let you have Mello." I said and hung up.

I then went to torture Mello a bit. I cut him up and masturbated in front of him while thinking about A and how good he felt on my cock while I violently fucked him, it was all just to scare him and to see the glorious blood. Once I was done I left the room, leaving Mello destroyed. If A wasn't in danger I'd probably enjoy this but A _was_ in danger and all I could think about was him, I love him, I really do. I got to work making Mello phone track able and returned to call Matt's phone a third time.

**A's P.O.V**

I was so scared, they kept me locked up in a cell and I had no idea what time it was or how long I had been locked up. I just hoped B would save me and that he wouldn't do something stupid. They had tried to get me to talk but no matter what happened to me I won't say a word. Still I couldn't stop shacking.

I jumped when a man walked in; I looked up at him in fear and backed into a corner. The cop sighed "I'm not going to hurt you, you know," he said "you don't have to act so afraid."

"What do you want? I'll never talk!"

"I was asked to bring you to the main room; some nut case is trying to free you and is on the phone."

It could only be B and the fact that this guy called him 'some nut case' made me really angry; how dare he say such a thing about my lover "Fuck you!" I snapped.

The cop was taken aback by my sudden anger but still he cuffed my hands behind my back really tightly and I felt the metal cut my wrists a bit, he also removed my glasses and blindfolded me.

I was dragged somewhere and held in place; I heard a voice say "He's here."

Then I heard B "A? babe are you ok?" he sounded really worried, that made me happy in a way, just knowing B was concerned about me make me feel better.

"I'm ok B. I didn't say anything! I told them nothing!" I said I just had to let him know I didn't spill any information.

"Do you think I care about that A? Just give them all the information you need to, to stop them hurting you! I love you and I'm getting you out!" B almost yelled.

"Oh B! Please don't do anything stupid!" I started to cry, I was so scared and I was worried B would do something reckless and get himself in trouble as well.

"It's ok, I've got Mello as a hostage, the cops give me you and I give them him. We'll be ok!" he told me. Mello as a hostage? That didn't sound good, I thought Mello was nice and I didn't really want to see his life destroyed because of me, not to mention his cop boyfriend. What would happen to them?

"Now that you know he is ok, the location?" I heard someone say.

"Right, I've made Mello's phone track able." B said "simply track it and come to the address."

"Matt!" the first man said. My heart skipped a beat, I wondered what was going on, I hated not knowing but I didn't dare say anything.

"Matt?" B asked "I thought he'd be locked up by now."

"He's agreed to help us arrest Mello and keep away from him."

"Well that is interesting… you hear that Mello… looks like your whore's not your whore anymore." B laughed.

"What? Matty, why?" Mello said, he sounded so hurt. I felt really bad for Matt and Mello, I really wanted to apologise to them and say that I didn't want this to happen. But part of me was happy, B clearly didn't care who got hurt and didn't care he was losing a beneficial alliance; he just wanted to save me. I really hoped it would end well for all four of us.

I was taken away again, still crying and put into what they said was a truck, they left the blindfold and handcuffs on. I sat on the unconformable seat and was left alone again. I managed to stop crying, all I thought about was seeing my B. Just when I calmed down I heard some people enter and the truck started to move. I felt uncomfortable and scared again and I couldn't help shacking.

"Hey A, are you ok?" someone asked me, it sounded like Matt.

"Y-yes" I managed weakly.

"Hey guys maybe we could remove his blindfold he can't see where we're going in a windowless truck and he's clearly seen photos of us." He suggested, the other cops agreed and the blindfold was removed and I got my glasses back.

I looked around a bit, not like it would do any good, I couldn't see anything and it didn't matter how many guards there was because I was so weak I'd never even win in a one-on-one fight not to mention my hands were still cuffed. "H-how long till… till I see B?" I really had to ask.

"Not long," the cop whose real name was Nate River told me.

"Good."

"Why are you even in the mafia?" someone asked me.

"To help B. I love him and will do anything he asks me to, even if it means that I die. I just want to please him." I said I was surprised that all fear had left me so suddenly. Just the thought of Beyond made me feel more confident and gave me some courage.

"Wow, he's really devoted to that freak." Another cop said.

I felt a sudden anger go through me. "B's not a freak! I love him more than anything! He's saved my life so many times! Now he's saving me again! I owe him everything and we are in love!" I snapped at the man. What I said was the truth B saved me all the time. Throughout the years we'd been together B kept saving me, from all sorts. He'd saved me from being raped and when I started to go to his bases with him he saved me from being killed by his own men who had had one too many or when a rival gang attacked. I really did owe him my life because if it weren't for him I'd be violated and dead. He kept on saving me and sometimes I thought that I didn't deserve someone like him, he's like my guardian angel.

**B's P.O.V**

After the last phone call, I had fun laughing in Mello's face just to be a jerk and then left him. I came back when one of my men sent me a text saying the cops were on their way.

When I entered the room I unchained Mello's arms only to have him punch me in the face with enough force to knock me back. He was clearly weakened and when I punched him back he didn't do anything "You bitch!" I hissed as I removed his leather vest and tied his arms in front of him with a thick rope. I then unchained his legs. "Time for the trade, finally I'll get my sex thing back."

"Bastard!" he hissed.

"Whatever, as long as I have A nothing else matters." I dragged him into the main room where I'd trade him for my lover and I hid in the shadows. They better give my Aden back!

"B, we came with A! Now hand over Mello!" Lawliet called out when he entered.

I laughed and came out from the shadows dragging Mello. "Well then, let's skip the formalities. Hand over my beautiful A!" I demanded.

One of the cops grabbed my beautiful lover far too roughly and pushed him towards me I quickly wrapped my arms around him and held him close, "babe, are you alright?" I asked.

A nodded and burst into tears "B… I was… I thought I'd…"

"It's ok. I've got you." I kissed him gently, I felt so angry at the cops for scaring him like this. I turned my attention to the cops "the key for the handcuffs!" I demanded, Nate River threw the keys to me and I unlocked the handcuffs and pushed A carefully behind me so I could protect him better.

"Now had over Mello!" Lawliet demanded. I grabbed Mello and pulled him forward.

"As soon as I hand him over, you will all leave!" I shouted holding my knife to his throat.

"Yes."

I shoved him forward and a cop grabbed him, that's when a gunshot went off nearly hitting 'Near' and it caused panic. The cops started to shout and take out their own guns.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled I was absolutely furious; don't these fucks ever listen to my orders? Do they know that I'd kill them? My men emerged from the shadows "I told you all only to shoot if they didn't hand over A or they attacked first! Don't you fucks ever listen?"

"S-sorry boss, I didn't mean to…" a rather young man said.

I just stabbed the man in the throat; blood sprayed out and covered me but I had no time to laugh and have fun. I noticed A in the corner, he was scared. My men could handle the fighting so I ran, grabbed A and left. I would never, ever, _ever _let anyone harm Aden again, he'd been through too much and I felt really bad for involving him in the mafia. Looks like it's time to retire from this shit and live happily with my beautiful lover somewhere.


	8. Run for it

**A's P.O.V**

When the fighting began we fled. B took me by the hand and we ran, got into a car and drove off. I didn't know where B was taking me but as long as I was with him I didn't care.

We arrived at another of B's bases, the smallest one. There was no one there; he most likely had all his men in that building or in bigger bases dealing with Mello's men or the cops. B locked the door upon entering and ran around making sure all the windows and doors were locked, he also made sure nobody could see inside and that any cameras were turned off. He then dragged me into the bathroom.

"Are you hurt? Did the cops hurt you? Were you injured in the cross fire?" B asked with worry.

"I'm fine B. You don't have to worry about me," I muttered quietly.

Beyond shook his head "A, please if you are hurt just tell me. I don't want any wound to get infected or have you bleeding too much!"

"I'm fine," I said again, I was. I did feel a little pain on my wrists were the handcuffs had been too tight and my arms and other parts of my body hurt a little from when I was handled too roughly and thrown around but I had been in worse pain before.

B sighed and demanded "take off your shirt." I did what I was told and removed my shirt to reveal bruises and some small scratches.

"See? It's not anything serious."

I saw him sigh in relief "good." He looked at my wrists where the cuffs had broken some skin; it was still bleeding a bit. "Bloody hell, don't those cops know how to use handcuffs properly! That was on _far _too tightly and it's not like you could've broken out of them if they had them on normally!"

He didn't give me time to tell him that it was fine, he got some antiseptic cream and rubbed it in the wounds and making it nip a bit, I did my best not to pull my arm away but I did it automatically. B held my arm in place and muttered an apology. He then got some bandages and wrapped up my wrists. It reminded me of how my mother used to do the exact same thing when I used to cut myself. I really missed my parents I usually tried not to think about it in case it made me fall into depression but right now it was really hard not to think about them. I felt like crying but tried my best to keep it back and I looked down so B wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Aden? Is something wrong?" B asked and he lifted my chin up so he could see my face.

"It's nothing Beyond, I was just thinking about my parents," I said quietly trying to avoid eye contact with my lover.

B quickly wrapped his arms around me tightly "I'm so sorry, my love," he kissed my cheek "I just wish I could have been able to kill my father, then you'd be with your parents and you wouldn't have had to strip and you wouldn't be breaking the law…"

I hugged B back "its ok, I mean if my parents were alive I'd have still suffered from bullies and still be in depression and I would never have meet you. I do wish my parents were still here but they're not so… I'm just glad I have you."

B let go and kissed me "I love you," he said and then took my hand and we stood "we're leaving, and not just this base, we're leaving the mafia and we're going to disappear. We'll go somewhere and life together happily where no one will hurt you."

"…Beyond…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he wanted to quit the mafia (something I knew he enjoyed) to keep me safe. I put my shirt back on and smiled as we walked to the computer and permanently deleted all information on us from the mafia database and left.

I didn't know where we would go but I knew we would have to leave the country somehow. I honestly didn't care where we went as long as I was with B. We drove back to our apartment to pack quickly and then we would go wherever B wanted. I would follow B to hell and back, I'd always be loyal to him.

Once we got inside we started to grab the most important stuff like clothes, some food, medical supplies and weapons. I went into the bedroom to get some clothes from there but when I opened the door I saw someone inside. I screamed and the man turned around. I saw who it was; B's father the man who was responsible for my parents' deaths. I screamed again and I was grabbed roughly and a knife was held at my throat. He held me so I was facing him.

"You're the other brat who got me locked up!" he spat "I wasn't expecting this, looks like I'll just kill two birds with one stone."

I felt him press the knife harder to my throat. That's when B came charging into the room. "A! Are you ok?" he called out. I was turned around and held tighter, the knife still at my throat. I saw B freeze in shock and his shinigami eyes widened. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Vengeance. You got me locked up and so did he. I'm going to kill both of you!"

"Like hell you are!" B shouted as he grabbed the gun he still had on him "I won't hesitate to shoot you, now let him go and piss off!"

He laughed and held me so I was a human shield "drop the gun, Beyond. I will kill him in front of you!" B just stood there. I had to do something, I just had to. But I was weak, I couldn't fight him and I was unarmed. If I just told B to run I knew he wouldn't listen. "Very well," B's father said "if you won't drop it I'll kill him."

As he was about to cut my throat B screamed a loud "NO!" making his father jump. B dropped his gun and put his hands up "see? I dropped it! I'll let you do whatever you want to me but just let Aden go. He's not done anything to deserve this and he won't call the cops."

He looked at me then at Beyond "… you're in love with him," he stated and then laughed. He threw me onto the bed and then attacked B. He managed to get B in handcuffs that were on the floor from our bondage and he tied B's feet with a rope that we used of the same purpose as the cuffs. B thrashed around violently, trying to get free. His father laughed "now you get to watch as I cut your little boyfriend up! I'll tear off his limbs and kill him slowly!"

He went over to me, I tried to get up and run but he shoved me down and got on top of me, I screamed. He brought the knife to me and looked me in the eye. I struggled and tired so hard to get out from underneath him but failed. "BASTRAD!" I heard B shout.

B was ignored. His father concentrated on me as he ran the knife across my cheek making a shallow but long cut that caused me to whimper in pain "oh I'm going to enjoy this." He ripped open my shirt to reveal the B on my chest; he glanced at it and then looked further left. He grabbed my left arm and held it out before putting the long knife to it at the shoulder "I'll saw it off" he hissed. There was no getting out of this now, there was no one to save me; B was tied up. I was afraid; I was going to die...

… No I wasn't! B told me I'd not die for a long time. That meant I would get out of this somehow. B's father had one leg either side of me meaning my legs were free. I thought quickly and I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could before he could start cutting me up. He jumped off me probably in shock more than pain as I was not very strong. I didn't have much time to think, I got off the bed before I could be grabbed and ran over to B's gun. With the adrenalin keeping me going I grabbed the gun and turned to see him charge at me, I closed my eyes, held up the gun and BANG. It was over in less than a second, blood and brain matter covered everything and Beyond's father lay dead with a bullet lodged in his skull. It took me a few moments for my brain to register what happened. When I realised that I just shot someone I threw the gun in a random direction and fell to my knees. I just killed. _**I**_ just _**KILLED.**_ I was shacking in fear, sure I'd seen people getting shot but I had never pulled the trigger. I could not believe that I had just taken a human life. I was really tainted now; there was nothing that could redeem me. Nothing! I'm a murderer.

I was so afraid and felt so lost… then I heard Beyond's voice it sounded so quiet, so caring. "Aden?" he asked. I remembered he was tied up so I got the key to the cuffs and undid them and untied his feet. He brought his arms around me and held me tightly. I found myself crying on his shoulder. "It's ok Aden, it'll all be ok," he whispered to me.

"How, B? I… I just… killed… your father!"

"It's ok. He was going to kill us both, he deserved to die. I couldn't do anything about it, you saved us both. Besides he was going to die then anyway."

"B-but I… killed! KILLED! I'm tainted and wrong and… and… "

"Aden, you're an angel. You'll always be an angel. I'm the one that's tainted and wrong. I love you, A, I love you," he held me tighter and comforted me as best he could. It made me feel a bit better all I needed was B. We were in love and he would always help me I just needed to let him.

I was still shacking and crying when B said we should leave. I put on a shirt and we grabbed the rest of the things we needed and got into B's car. He drove off, speeding a bit. I just looked out the window, I wanted to say something but found no words came. I felt afraid of what I had done. I had to keep reminding myself that B still loved me and that was all that mattered. I kept telling myself that B killed all the time and that his father was destined to die then and even if he didn't come to our apartment he would have died another way. B saw his life span; B knew he'd die and that I wouldn't. But still I couldn't get it out of my head; I killed, I killed, I killed. Those two words kept repeating in my head over and over like a really annoying, repetitive song and no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't go away. It wasn't long before I (somehow) fell asleep.

**B's P.O.V**

All I knew was that we had to get out of that apartment. I was planning on logging onto my laptop to find somewhere for us to go but Aden couldn't stay there; he was panicking too much and needed to get away. I had no idea how my father found us but he was after me. He didn't know A was there but he still wanted to kill both of us. I was glad he was dead, in fact that's an understatement, I was over joyed he was dead. I was so, so very happy; my bastard father was gone and I had my beautiful, angelic lover with me. I had no idea where we would go and I really didn't give a shit.

After driving for a few hours I looked over to A to see that he had fallen asleep. I smiled he was so beautiful when he slept, so peaceful. But he wasn't really feeling peaceful; he just killed for the first time and I knew he was scared and distort over it. I was glad he was sleeping, the more sleep he got the better and he probably wouldn't be sleeping much for a while due to nightmares and such. I pulled over and got a blanket out of one of few the bags we had and placed it over A's small body. It was quite cold and I wanted him to be comfortable. I just sat there for a little bit simply looking at him and listening to his soft breathing. _He's still angelic. He really is an angel. I love him so much._ I thought before I drove off again.

I drove for hours not knowing where I was going, I had no plan and I was lost but that was a good thing in a way. If I didn't know what I was doing the cops wouldn't know either nor would Mello's men. They would most certainly be after me as well. I ended up driving into a forest and going in deep. We could set up a camp and stay here for the night before working out what to do in the morning. We had food and I had grabbed a tent just in case so we would be ok not to mention all the weapons we had on us. A was still sleeping so I left him and set up the tent myself.

I went back to the car once the tent was up to check on A, he was _still_ asleep. I grinned and kissed his head, _for someone who just killed for the first time, he sure can sleep. That's probably a good thing._ I thought. He'd probably wake up soon so I decided I should make something for him to eat. I gathered up sticks and other things and make a fire using a lighter I had in my pocket. I wasn't really much of a cook considering I only manly eat jam but I could probably manage to make something. I went through the bag with the food and I found some meat that I could cook on the fire. I found a pan and started cooking. It probably wouldn't be the best tasting meal but it was something.

When it was done I heard A wake up and get out the car with the blanket still wrapped around him. He looked around clearly confused. "Hey babe," I said, he jumped and turned to me "I made you something to eat."

"Where are we?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just drove as fast as I could without getting any attention. We'll work out where we'll go and where we are tomorrow."

"Oh. I take it I was asleep for a long time," A said as he sat down on the ground by the fire and I gave him his dinner.

"Yeah, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine."

I nodded and went to the car and got my jam. We ate in silence. When we were done I tended to the shallow cut my father had made on A's face, it would heal in no time. I would have dealt with it earlier but the most important thing was to get away and it wasn't a serious wound anyway.

There was still no conversation; I knew A was still shaken up and just wanted to be quiet so he could think. I still went over to him and wrapped my arms around his small frame and kissed his cheek. He hugged me back and cried and I like always comforted him. We stayed like that till the fire went out then A went to the car and put his glasses away and locked the car. We then went into the tent and lay down under the blankets.

A was still crying a bit, a few tears were still spilling from his eyes. I wiped them away "I love you," I whispered and held him so close to me. I really hated seeing my angel this upset; I wanted to kill everyone who even looked at him funny. Other people were just insects or monsters who didn't deserve shit! A was precious, he was better and all I wanted was for him to be safe and happy. I would die for him. I would die painfully and slowly for him.

"Beyond…" he muttered in response. We lay there quietly for about half an hour before A broke the silence "you know you can fuck me if you want. We do it every night, don't let my weaknesses stop you from using me."

I shook my head "I never used you Aden, I love you. I'll only have sex with you if you want to."

He was quiet again for a bit "I love you to, Beyond and I… do want to have sex with you now. Anything to take my mind off… what happened."

I smiled at him, I may sound like a pervert but I really wanted to have sex with him, I wanted to have sex with him all the time. It made me feel good and it more importantly it made him feel good. I took off our clothes, got on top of him and kissed him gently, tonight I wasn't going to tie him up or use toys or whip him or do anything bondage like I normally did. Tonight I would go slowly, I would be gentle, I would make love to him instead of fucking him hard.

I carefully grinded our hips together until we were both fully erect and then I touched him. I rubbed his cock with one hand and felt the rest of his delicate body with the other; I knew all the places where he was sensitive and I gave him the most pleasure possible. I kissed him everywhere; his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth, his neck, his nipples, his stomach, his crotch, his penis.

I took him into my mouth and sucked him. It was something I didn't do much but I knew he loved it when I did. He moaned loudly and I moaned in response causing an even louder moan to come from him. I bobbed my head and moaned and sucked and gently nibbled until he came moaning my name. I swallowed it all and went back up to kiss him deeply; I pushed my tongue into his mouth and dominated him easily. He moaned into the kiss and brought his arms around my neck, I rubbed his hips and before long he was hard again.

I broke away and looked at my panting lover who was laying there waiting to be taken. I grinned at him and sucked on my fingers, tonight we would do this properly. A looked at me and tilted his head to the side "what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to be gentle this time," I told him and with that I put the first finger inside him. he gasped slightly and I began to move it in and out before adding another and stretching him. I then added a third and pulled them all out when he was ready. I positioned my cock and whispered "I love you" before carefully pushing my penis into his anus.

I went slowly, instead of thrusting wildly and hard I pushed in and pulled out gently. I went deep and when he wrapped his legs around my waist I went even deeper. He gasped when I hit his prostate. "Oh, Beyond!" A moaned and I felt his nails dig into my back as his grip on me tightened. I kept moving at a steady pace and kissed him deeply again. It felt so good I wished I had done it slowly before, I felt every movement each of us made and the small, quiet moans Aden made turned me on even more than his screams.

I gripped his hips firmly and moved him in time with my thrusts going even deeper inside him. A groaned as he came shooting his cum all over us. I kept thrusting and hitting his prostate making him hard again. I nibbled at his ear lobe and whispered "I love you" over and over. A couldn't talk all the sounds he made was moans, gasps and groans he seemed to be loving this just as much as I was.

After quite a while and after A came a few more times I had the best orgasm I ever had, I shot my cum deep into A's body filling him up and moaned in pleasure. I then pulled out and lay next to him and kissed him. "Feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah… Beyond, that was so amazing!" he snuggled closer to me.

"I'm glad you liked it because all I want is to make you feel good."

He smiled darkly "well it really did make me feel good and it was a nice change but honestly I kind of like the hard bondage better."

We laughed and I lay on top of him again "round two then?" I asked, grabbing his hands and holding them above his head.

"Oh god, yes please master!" he moaned. I rubbed myself until I was hard and then thrust into him hard and started to fuck him roughly. I was glad he was back to his normal self at least for now.


	9. Disappearing

**B's P.O.V**

We were both really tired the next morning. We had been up late having sex but we couldn't sleep in today, even though we didn't know where we were going we had to keep moving. We had a quick breakfast and drove off to find a town so we could ask for directions.

A still seemed distant and kept staring out the window looking at nothing. I knew that if I asked him what was wrong he'd say it was nothing or that he was fine so I stayed quiet. It was best to give him some space.

It wasn't long before we got into a town and after driving around a bit I pulled over and asked a passer-by for directions to an airport or something. We had to leave the country I knew that but we didn't really have passports so we would just find a way to sneak on a plane or boat and if we couldn't do that I could probably get us fake passports using my links with the mafia.

The woman I asked was really nice and ever scribbled a quick map for us. It was another twenty minutes' drive from where we were and we still had to work out where we should go but it was best to go one step at a time I would find the airport, then see if we could sneak on a plane or if we needed fake passports, if we did then I'd have to contact someone to get them and then wait until I got them and then we could leave and go anywhere. Leave the country and leave the continent that was probably the best course of action.

As I began to drive away again A turned to me and spoke "where are we going anyway?"

I shrugged "I don't know somewhere far away from here… Asia, maybe."

"That far, huh?" A said looking back out of the window.

I thought for a moment "… what about Japan?" I asked. I had always wanted to go to Japan and I spoke fluent Japanese so it wouldn't be too bad, in fact I'd most likely love it there.

A laughed a bit "is that because of Akazukin Chacha and other mangas?" he asked.

I laughed as well "yeah, you know me well, A."

"If you want to go to Japan, then let's to go to Japan. I really don't care where we go anyway."

I smiled looks like we know where we are going now. Hopefully we can escape the police and Mello. It should be safe to use our real names as neither of them knew what they were and Japan seemed a safe enough country to go to. I could finally live happily with Aden, of course I wasn't going to stop killing I don't think I had it in me to stop; I love blood too much. I would be safe as long as it was people who were going to die anyway and as long as I make sure there was no evidence to point to me as the murderer. I also would always kill anyone who tried to hurt my angel, I'd kill them slowly.

We got to the airport and I decided that there was no way we could sneak in there was too much security so we found a hotel about ten minutes away and I contacted one of my men and told him to get me fake passports and other legal papers that would let us enter Japan I also told him to use the names Beyond Birthday and Aden Andrews telling him that they were fake names.

It was still morning and we couldn't make any more progress until we got the passports so we had nothing to do. I regretted not driving that little bit more last night but it's not like I could turn back time. I decided to go through our stuff and get rid of things we didn't need (like the tent and pans) or couldn't take on a plane (like weapons and food) we really didn't have a lot of food so only a little got thrown out we kept some of lunch, dinner and tomorrow's breakfast because we wouldn't be leaving today and there was no point in buying food at a restaurant. I got through everything by lunch so then A and I ate but after that we were really bored.

"We could go for a walk or something," A suggested. I agreed and we left the hotel and walked around the area randomly, we held hands as we walked and spoke a little bit about random things. I could tell he still felt uneasy so I began to think of things to do to cheer him up. It was really busy in the streets so I couldn't just start making out with him or take off his shirt. He was really shy and wouldn't be comfortable with me doing anything to him in front of this many people but as we walked more we got to a less crowed area and I got an idea: I let go of his hand and put my arm around his waist, I put my hand into his back pocket and I felt his ass. He jumped when I squeezed him "Beyond!" he almost shouted.

I leant closer to him and whispered "I'm going to pound you so hard when we get back, you sexy angel." I then laughed when I saw how red his face had gone, he smiled back at me so I squeezed his ass again. He went red again and even laughed a bit. For the rest of our walk I made the occasional comment on what I was going to do to him when we got back. By the time we were back we were both trying to hide our erections.

I got him back into the hotel room, pushed him onto the bed and stripped him naked. I took off my own clothes and threw them to the side before crawling on top of my lover and kissed him roughly, forcing my tongue inside. He moved his own tongue and our tongues danced for a bit before I got bored and dominated him and after a while I pulled away. I then kissed his cheek gently and turned him over so he lay on his front. I pulled him up by his hips and made him sit doggy style with me at his back end; I leant over him and kissed his neck lovingly before biting down causing him to gasp. I licked at the small amount of blood that I had drawn only to hear A mutter "vampire."

"Yep," I whispered. I backed away from him so I could look at his body, _god, he's so sexy_ I thought as I went to a bag and took out the few sex toys we had brought with us; handcuffs, a ball gag, a vibrating dildo, a cock ring and I got out some jam as well. I got back on the bed and put the toys down next to me ready to be used later after all we had so much time to waste, I planned on doing a lot to him. I grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed hard causing a loud-ish groan. "You like that?" I asked him.

"Yes."

I smiled and let go only to smack his ass as hard as I could, it made a loud sound when I brought my hand down and A yelped. "What about that?" I asked.

"Oh, god, yes, master please!" A moaned. I smacked him again and again. I spanked him until his ass was a very bright red. I then picked up the jar of jam, opened it and pored some on his back. I saw him jump slightly from the coolness of the best food ever. I slowly licked it off him; the taste was somehow improved after being on his skin. Once I licked it all off, I put some on his ass and licked it off as well.

"Lie on your back," I demanded and A did as he was told. I gripped his thighs and spread his legs. I scooped up some jam and spread it across my hands I looked A in the eye and said "do you want me to touch you?"

"Y-yes please, master!"

"Where?"

"My dick! Please, please…"

I kissed him again and grabbed his dick and began rubbing it and coating it in jam. I kept rubbing him until he came mixing his cum with jam, I then licked off the mixture on my hands and then took his cock in my mouth, I sucked off the cum and jam. A became hard in my mouth. I listened to his breathing and moans carefully, I knew when he was about to cum. Just before he came I stopped the blow job and looked at him. He was giving me a pleading look he wanted me to keep going so he could cum "you're not going to cum for a while, babe," I told him. I grabbed the cock ring and put it on him only to hear him groan in annoyance, I then went back down and sucked his penis again. I listened to his moans, I knew how badly he wanted to cum but I wouldn't let him.

When I had enough, I lay down next to him and pulled him on top of me. We made out a bit before I pushed him lower "pleasure me," I demanded and once again A did as he was told. He started to suck me off and what he couldn't fit in his mouth he pleasured with his hands. I let out a small moan; A was so good at this. I sat up a bit, grabbed the dildo, turned it on at the highest setting and gave it to A "put it in your ass yourself," I ordered and watched in pleasure as A continued to blow me and thrust the dildo up his own ass, the whole thing all at once, he moaned as it went in causing me to moan as well. I buried my hands in his hair and moved his head and thrust into his mouth. I was very rough but A didn't gag once as he pleasured me. I shot my cum down his throat and made him swallow it all, when he came off my dick he licked up what he had spilt. He then lay back on the bed on his back with the cock ring still on and the dildo was still up his ass. The dildo was still on and causing Aden to make the most amazing sounds.

Once I caught my breath I turned A over again but this time I put the handcuffs on him, cuffing his hands behind him, being more careful than normal due to the wounds on his wrists. I then took the ball gag and put it on him as well. He looked so sexy like this. I lay on top of him and with one hand I pulled out and thrust back the dildo over and over, with the other I caressed his small body. "I love you so much, Aden," I told him before going back to being a sadist. I pulled out the dildo roughly, turned it off and put it to the side. I then pulled his hips up so his ass was in the air and spanked him again. I heard him moan through the gag "enjoying this?" I asked, he nodded in response, I smiled and positioned myself ready to enter him. "You're going to love this, babe."

I took more jam and put it on my dick using it as a lube and I thrust in hard making A moan loudly through the gag. I started to thrust into him as hard as I could, I wrapped my arms around his waist and moved him in time with the thrusts. The muffled sounds Aden made were so hot, I moaned praise to him telling him how hot he was and how good he made me feel as I pounded into him hard and fast. I began to move my hands all over his body and I ran my nails along his back drawing blood which I licked up. I touched his cock, rubbing him firmly but not so firmly that I hurt him.

I noticed that he was panting more and the muffled moans where getting louder; he wanted to cum but I wasn't going to let him, not yet. I was doing him so hard and he was really enjoying it. I decided I wanted to look into his eyes as I pounded him so I pulled out and he whimpered slightly. I turned him over and put his legs on my shoulders. I looked into his eyes and kissed him before thrusting back in and fucking him violently again while keeping eye contact. I bit on his neck and shoulders making marks every time. I kept fucking him until I came inside him while calling out "OH, ADEN!" I pulled out of him and took off the cock ring. As soon as I took it off he came shooting cum all over himself while moaning in extreme pleasure. I removed the gag and cuffs and lay down next to him.

He cuddled right in to me and I held him close. We were quiet for a bit while we caught our breath. "I… love you…" Aden panted and he kissed me.

"I love you to," I smiled at him and then I noticed how dirty we both were "I think we need a shower."

"Let's go then," A said. We got off the bed and into the shower where I fucked him again.

I was really happy; soon we would be safe and will be able to be together forever and ever. My Aden, my whore, my lover. I love him and he loves me. I'm not unloved.

**A's P.O.V **

Beyond and I had so much fun at the hotel. I really love him. I had almost completely forgotten how I had killed and I knew that soon it would no longer bother me.

For the rest of that day B and I stayed in the room. We had sex and lay in bed hugging, kissing and talking. Everything was slowed down and we didn't have much to worry about. I couldn't wait until we got to Japan then we would just be normal… well as normal as we could get.

The next morning B's man came with the passports and papers. He had questions but B told him that it was none of his business and that he wasn't to speak of this to anyone or he would be killed. The man was too afraid of B to disobey him so I was confident that he would stay quiet. B threatened him a bit, gave him the stuff we couldn't take and then said "piss off, and. Tell. No. One. Or die painfully," with the final threat he ran away as fast as he could. B turned to me and smiled "ready to go, Aden?"

I smiled back "if you are."

B took me by the hand, we picked up the bags we still had and left. B had also told his man to take the car so we walked to the airport and got the next flight to Japan. I was a bit nervous as I had never been on a plane before; I had always been too poor to afford holidays. But I had B with me and as long as I had him I knew that I'd be ok.

The wait of the flight was long and uneventful; we got past the security with no problems which I was thankful for I really didn't want to have to stop B from punching someone. After a few hours wait we finally got on the plane "about time," I muttered.

"Yeah," B muttered back, we sat next to each other and the plane took off shortly after. "Soon we'll be totally free," B said quietly, I nodded in response and rested my head on Beyond's shoulder.

The flight was incredibly long and boring but I was expecting it to be. We slept a bit and spoke quietly about plans for when we arrived and other things. At one point B suggested having sex in the restroom which I denied; there was a big difference from doing it in a club restroom where everything and everyone was loud and was less likely to hear and doing it in a plane's restroom where everyone was quiet and trying to sleep, they would hear us and I don't think they would be happy about it. We really couldn't afford to draw attention to ourselves. Luckily for me B agreed and apologized to me and told me that he would just pound me extra hard once we landed in Japan making me blush a bit.

When we finally landed in Japan and made it to a hotel we were ridiculously tired and ended up not having sex. In fact we went to sleep before taking off our clothes. The next morning we got to work finding an apartment and jobs. It only took us a few days to find an apartment and it was only a few weeks after that when B found a job as a security guard at a club. He actually got the job by beating up a very drunk man who was bothering a young girl who was only about eighteen, the bar manager was impressed and offered him an interview and he got the job. The girl was very grateful for B's help and she managed to get me a job working with her in a shop.

We were always worried that cops would show up and we'd be arrested or that Mello's mafia would kind and kill us but that never happened. We were safe. Beyond did kill quite a lot of people though. I did try to stop him but he never listened to me and killed. Anyway they were all bad people like murderers and rapists who no doubt deserved to die and Beyond had to kill people, he had been doing it for so long that he couldn't stop. Luckily he was never caught and other criminals got the blame.

It didn't take me long to get over how I had killed. Beyond kept saying that he was so happy he had died and that I had saved us. He made me feel better and helped me. He didn't care that I woke him up some nights due to nightmares, he comforted me. He promised that I'd never have to kill again and that he would always love me.

We had made a good life in Japan. We had a nice apartment and good jobs. Most importantly we had each other. Beyond made sure to tell me that he loved me every day and I always told him that I love him as well. I'm always happiest when I'm with him, whether its violent bondage that happened every night and weekend mornings or just hanging out I'm just happy that's it's with Beyond. He means everything to me and no matter what happens to me I'll be ok as long as Beyond is by my side. I'll be with him forever!

**A/N So this chapter was a bit rushed... but I was losing interest and just wanted it finished. I also promised a friend that I'd let her read another fanfiction that I've had for a while so I want to get that uploaded soon and wanted to finish this first.**

**Anyway please read and review :)**


End file.
